Petits bouts de Bonheurs
by Saluzozette
Summary: Six grossesses, sept enfants. Six moments de bonheur. Mais en temps de guerre, ça n'est pas toujours joyeux. Qui peut savoir ?
1. William

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rolling et je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus ( j'aimerais bien mais bon... . )

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :D

* * *

« Arthur... »

Le ton de la voix n'était pas calme. Loin de là. Il y avait une petite touche de stresse, une pincée de chevrotement et une énorme dose d'angoisse.

Rapidement, le jeune homme porta un regard inquiet sur l'amour de sa vie. Son épouse se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage exprimant une panique totale et ses mains se tordant avec violence. Arthur se sentit alors obligé de la calmer avant qu'elle ne perde complètement l'usage de ses membres – choses les plus importantes pour elle après ses frères et son mari – et se leva pour se rendre auprès d'elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ou perçais l'inquiétude. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Molly leva vers lui des yeux emplit de questions et de larmes. Son menton trembla légèrement puis sa tête retomba doucement vers sa poitrine dans un mouvement de désespoir et un sanglot secoua son dos.

Plus inquiet que jamais, Arthur lui saisit les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. En temps de guerre on s'imagine très vite le pire et les larmes de son épouse lui faisaient imaginer des dizaines de scénario tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Était-il arrivé quelque chose aux jumeaux ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Quelqu'un était-il mort ?

« Molly, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, imposa-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu vas me trouver idiote... marmonna la jeune femme.

- Jamais mon cœur. En tout cas, pas plus que tes frères. » Tenta-t-il pour la dérider.

Mais la femme de sa vie ne daigna même pas sourire. Elle enfouit son visage dans le pull de son mari et passa ses bras autour de lui pour émettre une longue plainte. Ce simple son suffit à glacer le sang de celui-ci et il la serra plus fort.

Jamais il n'avait supporté de la voir pleurer. Depuis la toute première fois, dans le Poudlard Express alors que des Serdaigle de septièmes années s'amusaient à taquiner méchamment cette petite fille timide et rondouillarde jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les larmes de la rouquine l'avaient toujours plongé dans un gouffre sans fond d'où seul un sourire de cette même rouquine pouvait le tirer.

Alors qu'il se remémorait toutes les fois où il avait voulu tuer pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, Molly se reprit et inspira profondément avant de parler.

« Excuse-moi... J'ai eu une crise de panique.

- Mais pourquoi ? Molly, explique-moi...

- Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère ? »

La question fut si subite, qu'Arthur en resta pantois. Qu'elle ose même la poser à voix haute lui sembla impossible. Pour lui, la réponse était si évidente qu'une improbable – et surtout malvenue – crise de fou rire le pris soudain.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa son rire libérateur envahir l'air autour d'eux. Molly le regarda un instant d'un air outré mais finit par rire aussi. Mais, ça n'était pas le même rire. Arthur se moquais de l'angoisse qui lui avait pris la gorge devant les larmes de sa femme tandis qu'elle se moquait d'elle-même d'un rire ironique, froid.

Aussitôt, Arthur se tut. Mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire et regarda sa femme avec amour. Il admira un instant le visage rond mais incroyablement attirant de son aimée. Ses yeux marrons qui se posaient partout avec malice, amour et tendresse mais qui pouvaient tout aussi bien devenir froids et tueurs quand il le fallait. Son menton fier et son petit nez en trompette. Ses boucles soyeuses qui lui encadraient le visage et atténuaient la droiture de son front. Son cou gracile et ses joues rebondies. Il n'était pas amoureux de Molly, il l'adulait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas vivre sans elle. Elle était son oxygène, sa nourriture, son eau, son espace vital. Sans elle, il n'était rien.

« Molly... Comment une telle question peut-elle franchir tes lèvres ?

- Je...

- Tu ne seras pas une bonne mère, tu seras sa mère. La meilleure qu'il n'aura jamais.

- Mais...

- Quand ce petit bonhomme pointera le bout de son nez, l'interrompit-il en caressant le ventre rebondit de la jeune femme, tu seras capable de faire tout ce que tu ne penses pas pouvoir accomplir maintenant. Tu pourras l'aimer, le choyer, le faire rire, le gronder quand il le faudra, le punir, le consoler, le regarder grandir et vivre. Ça sera ton enfant. Notre enfant.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas faire tout ça moi... Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans...

- Moi aussi. Mais ça n'a jamais empêché qui que ce soit de faire des enfants et de les aimer. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions démunis ma chérie. Nous avons une maison à nous, j'ai un travail stable même s'il ne rapporte pas énormément, nous avons tes frères pour nous soutenir, nos amis. Ma famille ne nous sera pas d'une très grande aide mais nous pouvons très bien nous en sortir, du moment que nous le voulons vraiment. Veux-tu cet enfant Molly ? »

Après un instant de silence, le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus fier, plus déterminé et elle hocha la tête avec certitude. Arthur sourit de nouveau et serra sa femme dans ses bras. Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait sa rouquine.

« Dans ce cas, dans deux semaines environs, nous aurons notre bébé. Et puisqu'à Poudlard tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu voulais beaucoup d'enfants, je te promets que nous en aurons assez pour monter au moins une équipe de Quidditch. »

À ces mots, la jeune femme pouffa de rire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Arthur s'enivra de l'odeur de ses cheveux et du goût de ses lèvres jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Quand enfin ils rompirent leur étreinte, le jeune homme souriait aux anges.

« Comme ils sont mignons ! T'as vu ça Gid' ? Railla une voix dans le dos d'Arthur.

- C'est claire que niveau amour, ils ont été servis ces deux-là, renchérie une autre d'un ton plus doux. Y'en a qu'on de la chance.

- Fabian ! Gidéon ! Espèces de voyeurs ! S'écria Molly. Sortez immédiatement !

- Pourquoi petite sœur ? C'est trop mignon comme tableau. Il faudrait immortaliser l'instant, se moqua Fabian Prewett en tirant la langue à son beau-frère. D'autant que bientôt, vous n'aurez plus le droit à ce genre de scène avec un marmot braillard et bavant entre vous.

- Euh... Je crois qu'ils comptaient sur nous pour le garder ce marmot Fab', soupira son jumeau d'un air désolé.

- Exactement, renchéris Arthur en souriant de toutes ses dents aux deux jeunes hommes. Et comme on comptait monter une équipe de Quidditch voir deux pour pouvoir les faire s'affronter, vous allez avoir du boulot ! »

Devant la grimace de Fabian et le sourire contrit de Gidéon, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les frères de Molly l'avaient toujours beaucoup fait rire. À l'école, ils entraînaient toujours leur petite sœur dans leurs bêtises et par contre coup, Arthur aussi. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'est deux-là n'étaient pas loin d'être ses meilleurs amis.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Questionna Molly d'un ton boudeur mais souriant en coin.

- C'est une façon d'accueillir ses grands frères qui risquent à tout moment leurs vies pour que vous puissiez vivre la vôtre tranquillement ? Demanda Fabian d'un ton railleur avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de son jumeau.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça Fab', grogna celui-ci. On était venus vous dire que le professeur Dumbledor nous a confié une mission. On risque d'être absent un petit moment. » Reprit-il d'une voix grave.

Aussitôt, Molly devint blanche comme un linge et Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque fois que les jumeaux partaient en mission. Il savait que l'Ordre était important pour la guerre. Il savait qu'il existait pour leur avenir. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr un peu plus chaque jour pour mettre la vie de ses amis en danger.

Sa femme quitta ses bras pour se réfugier dans ceux de Fabian qui abandonna un moment son masque de moquerie pour la serrer contre lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, on reviendra vivant, lui souffla-t-il.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Confirma Gidéon en étreignant Arthur. On ne voudrait pas passer l'arme à gauche avant d'avoir vus la frimousse du bébé !

- L'arme à quoi ? Questionna Arthur en serrant Fabian contre lui puisqu'il avait échangé sa place avec sa femme.

- Expression moldue. » Éluda celui-ci d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Les connaissances des jumeaux sur les moldus avaient toujours beaucoup impressionné Arthur. Ils les connaissaient presque comme s'ils avaient grandi parmi eux et avaient même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à se loger dans le Londres moldu. Cela se révélait être un atout majeur puisque les mangemorts n'y connaissait absolument rien et qu'il suffisait qu'un jumeau envoie à son frère un message plein d'expressions moldues pour que les mages noir n'y comprennent rien. Parfait code secret.

« Si vous me faites le coup de mourir, je vous tue, marmonna Molly en quittant les bras de son frère.

- On ne s'abaisserait pas à ça, remarqua Fabian en souriant malicieusement. Tu fais bien trop peur quand tu es en colère pour que nous nous risquions à subir tes foudres.

- Bon, il est temps pour nous d'y aller, annonça Gidéon.

- Très bien, acquiesça Arthur d'une voix angoissée. Mais n'oubliez pas que le bébé est pour dans deux semaines. Si vous n'êtes pas là à sa naissance, Molly ne vous le pardonneras jamais. Et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place si c'est le cas. »

De connivence, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard faussement apeuré et s'écrièrent en cœur :

« Nous non plus !

- On essayera d'être là, repris Gidéon plus sérieusement. Mais on ne sait pas combien de temps peu durer la mission et...

- Faut qu'on y aille frangin. » Le coupa Fabian.

Le premier se tut et hocha lentement la tête pour se diriger ensuite vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et regarda Arthur et Molly avec un sourire.

« Au fait, vous avez choisis un nom ?

- Ginevra si c'est une fille, William si c'est un garçon. »

_**OoOoOoO**_

Que Merlin, Archimède et Viviane réunis maudissent ensemble et de toutes leurs forces la totalité des patates de la planète. Arthur ne voulait plus jamais voir une seule patate. Que ce soit dans la terre, dans la casserole, dans l'assiette ou surtout dans ses mains.

Il lâcha un juron sonore et abandonna le tubercule à son triste sort – c'est à dire sur la surface de la table et charcuté en petits bouts par énervement –. Il se leva et courus dans la salle de bain en suçant son pouce. Marmonnant maintenant des altercations plus terribles les unes que les autres à l'égard des sortilèges de découpe, il farfouilla dans la trousse à pharmacie et en sortit triomphalement une boite de pansements. Décidément, Molly pensait à tout.

Bien sûr il aurait pu utiliser un sort de soin mineur. Mais vus ses piètres compétences en sortilège, cela aurait sans doute aggravé la situation plutôt que de l'améliorer. Et comme Molly savait qu'elle ne serait pas en capacité de le soigner lors des derniers jours de sa grossesse, elle avait fait une excursion éclaire dans le monde moldue pour se procurer de quoi son mari puisse penser ses plaies.

Arthur batailla un peu pour ouvrir la boite tout en ne mettant pas du sang partout et parvint finalement à emmailloter vaguement son doigt dans un bout de sparadrap. Il sourit devant sa réussite et pensa un instant aller s'en vanter auprès de sa femme, mais l'image de la casserole vide se superposant au sourire goguenard de Molly l'en dissuada. La rouquine de son cœur n'était pas en état de faire la cuisine ce soir et s'ils voulaient quelque chose à manger, il faudrait qu'Arthur se débrouille tout seul – d'où les patates –. De plus, il était passablement énervé par sa défaite antérieure contre le tubercule et ne supporterait pas les sarcasmes de la jeune femme.

Il retourna donc en bougonnant dans la cuisine et regarda avec désespoir la montagne de patates qui attendaient encore d'être épluchées, découpées puis cuites pour pouvoir être mangeables. Mais lui n'avait absolument pas envie de faire tout ça et pria pour que quelque chose le fasse échapper à sa corvée.

Si Merlin, Archimède et Viviane ne l'avaient pas entendus pour la malédiction précédente, ils l'entendirent par contre très nettement pour cette supplique-ci et décidèrent d'accéder à sa demande car quand il posa de nouveau ses fesses sur la chaise pour se remettre à son épluchage/charcutage, un cri retentit soudain.

Mais si Arthur avait su que s'était eux qui étaient à l'origine de ce hurlement, il aurait tout fait sauf les remercier car la plainte déchirante ne pouvait venir que de sa femme. Il se redressa tellement vite que sa chaise partit à la reverse. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de la ramasser et se rua vers l'étage. Les escaliers furent gravit quatre à quatre et seul la peur qui lui compressait les poumons l'empêcha de hurler à son tour quand le cri retentit de nouveau.

Il débarqua dans la chambre, baguette en avant et prêt à lancer un sortilège de mort sur n'importe quel mangemort qui oserait s'approcher de Molly à moins de trois kilomètres – donc tous les mages noirs dans l'enceinte de la chambre –.

« Le premier qui la touche je …! »

Le rouquin se tut en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Les protections posées par les jumeaux étaient donc très efficaces. Seule sa femme le regardait depuis son lit. Mais ses yeux étaient tellement paniqués et douloureux qu'Arthur craint tout de même que quelque chose ne soit arrivé. Il se précipita à ses côtés mais, ne sachant que faire, se contenta de bredouiller :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est l'heure Arthur...

- L'heure de quoi ? De manger ? Mais je n'ai pas fini d'éplucher les patates ! »

Décidément, le stress lui faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Évidemment qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais la panique et l'angoisse brouillant totalement les ondes que son cerveau envoyait désespérément à son corps, il n'était pas capable de réagir autrement qu'en disant des idioties.

« C'est l'heure de l'accouchement idiot ! » S'écria sa femme dans un sursaut avant de se plier de nouveau en deux pour crier.

Ce fut comme si ce cri était le signal qu'attendait son corps pour enfin écouter les ordres que lui adressait son organe cérébral. Il se redressa brusquement et fit venir à lui par magie un grand sac qu'ils avaient préparé pour ce fameux soir. Il y avait dedans tout ce qu'il fallait pour assurer leurs survies à St-mangouste pour au moins une semaine. Après quoi, Arthur pourrais toujours revenir ici chercher des affaires s'il fallait rester plus longtemps.

En attendant, il fallait y aller vite. Molly était de plus en plus pâle et criait de plus en plus souvent. Arthur fit léviter le sac devant lui et aida sa femme à se mettre debout. Il la porta à moitié jusqu'au salon, pris une pincée de poudre de cheminette et les transporta tout de suite à l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand Hall blanc la rouquin poussa de nouveau un cri déchirant. Aussitôt, trois infirmières accoururent et allongèrent Molly sur un lit roulant. Pendant qu'elles la poussaient vers une chambre, la jeune femme attrapa la main de son mari et bredouilla, des larmes de douleurs dans les yeux :

« Il ne faut pas qu'il sorte maintenant... Il doit attendre encore un peu...

- Pourquoi ça Molly-chérie ? Demanda doucement Arthur en souriant pour la rassurer – même s'il n'était pas plus frais au fond –. C'est l'heure, notre bébé va naître.

- Mais Gid' et Fab' ne sont pas revenus... »

Avant qu'il n'ait put ajouter quoi que ce soit, les infirmières plantèrent Arthur sur place en lui ordonnant de patienter. Sans doute avaient-elles deviné qu'il ne supporterait pas les cris de sa femme et serait trop turbulent dans la salle d'accouchement pour leur permettre de faire leur travail. En attendant, Arthur se sentait fichtrement inutile.

S'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie et il avait envie de pleurer. S'était censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie et il avait envie d'être à des miles et des miles d'ici. Après Molly, s'était à lui d'avoir une crise de panique.

Il resta ainsi, au bord de l'hystérie, se mordant des fois le poing pour ne pas crier, voulant fuir ce couloir trop blanc mais revenant finalement en pensant à sa femme, pendant plusieurs heures. Pendant ces heures-là, il essaya cinq fois de fuir en courant, six fois de se replier sur lui-même dans un coin pour pleurer et dix fois de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Ce fut dans sa dixième tentative de suicide de neurones que vint enfin le soutien qu'il attendait depuis le début.

« Ben alors Arthur qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête de te faire des bosses et explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé un mot !

- On a vu le bazar à la maison et on a complètement paniqué donc on est venus ici. Finalement, c'est moins grave qu'on ne le pensait... Je suis rassuré. Où est Molly ? »

À l'entente de ces voix bien connues mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ici et surtout pas ce soir, le rouquin sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face aux jumeaux.

Ceux-ci semblaient essoufflés, comme s'ils avaient courus et le regardaient avec un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude. Mais sur leurs lèvres, s'était clairement des sourires moqueurs qui se dessinaient.

« Moquez-vous, marmonna Arthur à l'adresse de ses amis. Ce n'est pas vous qui devenez... papa. »

À ce mot, tout le stress du jeune homme explosa. Gidéon – le plus proche – cru que son beau-frère lui sautait dessus pour se battre et leva vivement ses bras devant lui dans un geste de défense quand celui-ci lui fonça dessus. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il se retrouva avec un Arthur pleurant à gros sanglot dans les bras. Il regarda son frère avec effarement et tapota maladroitement le dos de son ami.

« Ben... Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Demanda Fabian en frottant l'épaule du rouquin.

- Je suis pas près... Tous les beaux discours que j'ai sorti à Molly étaient valable pour elle... Pas pour moi... Je ne serais pas un bon père. Je suis trop empoté, trop turbulent. J'ai peur les gars... Peur de faire mal au bébé, peur qu'il ne m'aime pas... »

Il redoubla de pleure et les jumeaux se regardèrent avec consternation. Comment en arrivait-il à douter après avoir prononcé de telles paroles ?

« Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire prouve que tu seras un bon père ? » Demanda Fabian, son éternel sourire railleur sur le visage.

Arthur releva la tête, sans comprendre et regarda ses amis en quête de réponse.

« Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si le bébé t'aimera alors qu'il n'est pas encore né, énuméra Gidéon en le lâchant. Tu as peur qu'il ne t'aime pas. Tu as peur de décevoir Molly. Tu as peur que ton comportement ne convienne pas à un père. Le fait que tu t'inquiètes de ces choses-là prouve déjà que tu feras attention à ce qu'elles ne se produisent pas. Où alors le moins possible. Ça prouve que tu seras prévenant, attentif, aimant. Donc que tu seras un bon père. »

Le rouquin resta dubitatif et essuya ses larmes en faisant une moue peu convaincue.

« Aller Arthur ! Un peu de nerf que diable ! S'écria Fabian. Ce soir tu as un enfant mon vieux ! Tu devrais faire la fête, pas être en train de pleurer ! »

Le jeune homme était sur le point de répliquer que s'était justement parce qu'il avait un enfant qu'il pleurait quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur une infirmière souriante. Aussitôt, tous les doutes et les inquiétudes du rouquin s'envolèrent. Ce sourire ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Sans un mot, il planta ses amis sur place et s'avança vers la chambre d'un pas titubant. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vus les jumeaux se faire de grands sourires heureux et soulagés. Ils avaient craint un instant qu'Arthur ai peur et ne fuit ses responsabilités si près du but. Avoir un enfant à dix-neuf ans n'était pas facile ils pouvaient sans douter. Mais malgré sa jeunesse et sa maladresse, leur beau-frère les avait rassurés. Il aimait trop Molly pour prendre la fuite. Peu importe qu'il soit jeune ou pas d'ailleurs. Un premier enfant est une expérience qui reste la même quel que soit l'âge.

Quand Arthur s'avança dans la chambre sans adresser un seul regard à l'infirmière qui n'en tint pas rigueur, il ne put constater qu'une seule chose. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire quelques minutes auparavant aux jumeaux, à présent, il était plus près que jamais. Il serait un père exemplaire pour être à la hauteur de Molly. Leur enfant serait heureux. Il serait choyé, aimé.

Son regard se posa tout de suite sur sa femme qui dormait à point fermé. Elle devait être épuisée la pauvre. Et malgré la sueur luisant sur son front et les cernes sous ses yeux Arthur ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle. Elle souriait dans son sommeil, sans doute incroyablement heureuse de ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir.

Les yeux du rouquin accrochèrent ensuite un berceau à côté de lit. Son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Mais il se rapprocha néanmoins et regarda le petit corps entortillé dans les draps. Il était minuscule. Ses mains, son nez, ses pieds, ses oreilles, tout était petit chez lui. Un fin duvet roux recouvrait son crâne et une multitude de taches de rousseurs parsemait déjà son visage. Le plus beau bébé du monde. Le regard d'Arthur dériva par la suite sur la petite plaque de bois accrochée au berceau qui indiquait le poids, la taille et le sexe du bébé.

« Alors ? Demanda la voix de Fabian dans son dos. Comment il s'appelle ce marmot ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite, admirant sans pouvoir s'arrêter son magnifique enfant.

« Arthur ? Questionna Gidéon. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Il s'appelle William. »


	2. Charles

Et voilà. Encore un dossier de bouclé. Bon... Avec trois semaines de retards d'accord, mais bouclé tout de même. Arthur soupira de soulagement et bascula sur sa chaise en soufflant de façon peu élégante. Un petit rire narcissique lui fit comprendre que son camarade bureau trouvait ça légèrement exagéré. Le rouquin lui jeta un regard fatigué et lui fit une grimace.

« Tu abuses pas un peu Arthur ? À la vitesse ou on va, on finit un dossier par mois au lieu d'un par semaine. Je sais que tu es stressé en ce moment mais bon... le boss va finir par s'en rendre compte.

- J'y peux peu rien moi si j'ai une vie de famille trépidante contrairement à certains. »

Le rire de son compagnon redoubla et Arthur sourit en coin. Il était de notoriété publique que son boss rencontrait quelques problèmes pour séduire la belle de son cœur : sa secrétaire. Le rouquin se moquait bien un peu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer pour son patron. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que celui-ci redoublait d'efforts pour que la jeune femme le remarque mais jusqu'ici choux blanc. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'humour et qu'il parvenait à en rire lui-même.

« N'empêche que je commence à avoir hâte que ta femme accouche, marmonna son collègue de travail. Depuis quelques semaines tu n'écoutes plus ce qu'on dit, tu regardes plus souvent le plafond que ton bureau et j'ai l'impression de ne même plus exister. »

Étonné, le rouquin jeta un regard à son camarade qui baissait les yeux d'un air gêné. Arthur ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme un ami proche. Ils rigolaient bien quand ils étaient ensemble mais cela ne dépassait pas le cadre professionnel. Jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait invité chez lui et réciproquement. Pouvait-il décemment dire dans ces conditions qu'il était un ami ? Oh et et puis après tout pourquoi pas ?

Arthur sourit de manière plus franche et hocha la tête avec bonne humeur.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras venir chez moi quand il sera né ! Je te présenterais aussi ma femme et mon fils ! »

Brusquement, son camarade releva la tête, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'Arthur puisse l'analyser plus profondément et déjà son compagnon souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air joyeux.

« C'est vrai ? Ça me ferait très plaisir ! Tu pourras me présenter le reste de ta famille aussi ?

- Ben... Si tu veux... Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très proche de mon père ou de mon frère... Et ma mère est morte il y a longtemps alors...

- Oui mais tu t'entends bien avec tes beaux-frères non ? Les jumeaux là... euh... Fabian et Gidéon ! »

Grosse erreur. Le regard du rouquin devint glacial et son camarade compris tout de suite la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Jamais Arthur ne lui avait parlé des jumeaux. Il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il avait des beaux-frères. Encore moins connaître leurs prénoms.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

La voix du jeune homme était froide, et emplit d'une colère de plus en plus noire. La seule solution était qu'il travaillait pour Tu-sais-qui. Ou pour un mage noir. S'il voulait des informations sur les jumeaux, s'était pour pouvoir se rapprocher de l'Ordre du Phénix, voir l'infiltrer pour les trahir tous un par un. Mais ça ne serait pas d'Arthur qu'il obtiendrait ces informations.

« Euh... je... Je sais que tu t'es marié à Molly Prewett et je connaissais ses frères de loin à Poudlard...

- Menteur. »

Arthur serait sans pitié. L'explication de son camarade ne tenait pas debout. Il était plus vieux que les jumeaux et si le rouquin calculait bien, il ne pouvait pas être encore à l'école quand Molly et lui y était entrés.

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. Qui me prouve que tu n'es pas... »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas dire « du côté des mangemorts » – ce qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort immédiat –. Mais il comprit rapidement que son silence revenait au même. Son compagnon eut un sourire carnassier qui glaça le sang du rouquin.

« Tu viens de te trahir tout seul Weasley. Si je ne parviens pas à ramener des informations sur l'Ordre du phénix je pourrais au moins dire à mon maître que j'ai déniché une belle petite famille de traîtres-à-leur-sang. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la simple image de Molly et Bill torturés à morts suffit pour que sa phrase meurt dans sa bouche et ne se transforme en couinement. Le sourire de celui qu'il pensait pouvoir considérer comme un ami s'élargit un peu plus.

« Si tu ne tiens pas à retrouver ta femme et ton fils découpés en morceaux, tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre du phénix ! »

Il était temps de montrer pourquoi il était à Gryffondor. Temps de prouver qu'il méritait sa place parmi les plus courageux. Temps de prouver qu'il pouvait sauver à la fois sa famille et ses amis.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se battre là, dans l'enceinte du ministère dont la moitié des hauts fonctionnaires étaient sans doute déjà sous les ordres de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il fallait trouver une autre solution.

« Je ne te dirais rien, cracha-t-il. Et ma femme comme mes enfants seront saufs ! Je ne trahirais pas mes amis ! »

Sur ces paroles il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter son bureau quand la voix de son ancien camarade retenti de nouveau.

« Tu es puéril. Tu crois pouvoir sauver tout le monde ? De nos jours il faut savoir faire des choix. Soit tu sauves ta femme et tes enfants, soit tu sauves tes beaux-frères. Tu n'as pas d'autres options. Puisque tu as choisi tes amis, alors ta famille va mourir. »

Il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour qu'Arthur ne lance pas immédiatement un Impardonnable au visage de cet homme à la voix trop narcissique. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les maîtriser, son front suait à grosses gouttes et sa bouche était pâteuse. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'image de Molly et de Bill affreusement mutilés.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, tout en tentant de se dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Molly était avec Fabian et Bill avec Gidéon. Ses deux amis étaient tout à fait aptes à les protéger. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme deux des plus grands sorciers des dix dernières années pour rien. Mais si les mangemorts débarquaient à plusieurs, ils ne pourraient pas à la fois protéger leur sœur et leur neveu. Bill n'avait que deux ans et Molly était enceinte jusqu'au cou !

Dans un mouvement convulsif, la main d'Arthur se resserra sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Si quiconque s'attaquait à sa femme, son fils ou ses amis, il allait le regretter très amèrement. Il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal aux gens à qui il tenait. Peu importe qu'il soit nul en duel. Pour l'occasion, il deviendrait le plus fort.

Il s'obligea pourtant à respirer profondément en traversant les bureaux de son département pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gens présents. Il devait faire confiance aux jumeaux. Molly et lui avaient toujours put compter sur eux dans les moments difficiles et vice versa. Il n'était pas question que cela change et encore moins en ce moment.

Arthur se rendit dans les toilettes et s'assit dans un coin pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son travail maintenant. Mais le sous-fifre des mangemorts non plus. Ça lui laissait donc un peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Gidéon et Fabian, le plus rapidement possible. Il lui fallait une bonne excuse pour quitter le ministère. Et vite.

Toujours en réfléchissant, Arthur quitta son refuge et marcha au hasard dans les couloirs. Il était évidemment hors de question de retourner dans son bureau et il ne pouvait pas prendre refuge dans un autre. Son boss avait beau être sympathique, s'il le surprenait en train de faire autre chose que travailler, il le virerait à coup sûr. Et Arthur ne pouvait pas lui expliquer sa situation. Qui lui prouvait que son patron n'était pas à la botte de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui aussi ? Après tout, avant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le rouquin aimait bien son camarade de bureau même s'il s'était révélé être au service des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait donc faire confiance à personne.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur pour changer de département quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom à travers le couloir.

« Monsieur Weasley ! »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Arthur sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un bond. Une femme d'âge mûr se tenait devant lui et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, à bout de souffle. Quand elle eut repris sa respiration, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et le fusilla du regard.

« Je vous ai enfin trouvé... Cela fait près d'une demi-heure que je vous cherche ! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas dans votre bureau ?

- Avais envie d'aller aux toilettes. » Éluda le rouquin d'une voix âpre.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là ? Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Il n'était pas la personne la plus sollicité de son bureau et ne recevait pratiquement jamais de convocations ou de mots de la part de ses collègues et patron.

« Il y a un message urgent pour vous... Il est arrivé il y a une demi-heure mais j'aurais pu vous le délivrer avant si vous arrêtiez de bouger tout le temps ! »

Déjà, le jeune homme n'écoutait plus les divagations de la femme. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines à l'entente du mot « urgent ». Qu'était-ce ? Allait-on lui annoncer que sa femme et son fils étaient morts ? Lui dirait-on de rentrer rapidement chez lui car il y avait des victimes à déplorer parmi ses proches ? Est-ce possible que les mangemort soient si rapides ?

« C'est quoi le message ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix proche de l'hystérie en coupant court à l'énervement de la secrétaire.

Celle-ci se tut devant le teint pâle du rouquin et devint soudainement sérieuse. Elle sembla se souvenir de la teneur du message car elle baissa les yeux avec gêne.

« C'est de la part d'un certain Fabian Prewett. Il vous dit de venir le plus vite possible à St-mangouste. Il a ajouté que s'était très urgent. »

Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement. Fabian. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Molly.

**_OoOoOoO_**

« Où est la chambre de Molly Weasley ? »

Le message de Fabian lui avait donné l'excuse parfaite pour quitter son travail plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais ça ne servait à rien puisque ce qu'il craignait était déjà arrivé. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cet immonde boursouflet de sous-fifre de mangemorts avait fait parvenir son information et il était arrivé quelque chose à sa femme. Rien qu'à cette idée, Arthur sentit une panique total s'emparer de ses membres.

Le jeune homme de l'accueil sembla étonné de le voir dans un tel état car il lui indiqua tout doucement un numéro sans oser prendre un air autre que neutre, de peur que ça ne fasse complètement craquer le rouquin.

Le dit rouquin s'empressa de se diriger vers la chambre indiquée avant que l'inaction ne lui donne envie de tout casser. Quand enfin il parvint devant la porte, Fabian se tenait assis sur une chaise, le visage dans les mains, la tête baissée.

« Fabian... »

Arthur n'avait pas été capable de dire un mot de plus. Devant l'état prostré de son beau-frère, il imaginait très bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Et cela le plongeait dans un gouffre sans fond duquel il ne pensait pas pouvoir se tirer un jour.

À l'entente de son prénom, le jumeau redressa lentement la tête et adressa un regard fatigué au rouquin.

« Plus jamais tu ne me confis la garde de ta femme quand elle est sur le point d'accoucher...

- Quoi ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Arthur ne comprenait plus. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Je dis que la prochaine fois que je dois veiller sur Molly, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'accouche dans les bras. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Les jambes d'Arthur se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra à genoux sous le regard effaré de Fabian qui se leva précipitamment pour courir jusqu'à lui.

« Hey Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Ça va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

- Espèce de crétin ! Rugit le rouquin à l'adresse de son beau-frère. Tu n'es qu'un idiot sans cervelle ! »

Fabian sembla un peu étonné de se faire insulter alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il était bien trop inquiet quant à la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci passait du rouge au blanc à une vitesse plus qu'affolante. Cela ne pouvait pas seulement être du à la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et le jumeau s'accroupit à côté de lui.

« Arthur... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai... J'ai crus qu'il était arrivé quelque chose... J'ai crus que Molly était morte...

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire ça ?

- Ton message espèce d'idiot !

- Mais...

- Papa ! »

La petite voix qui venait de crier ce mot fit s'envoler le cœur d'Arthur. Il pivota sur ses genoux et regarda son fils courir vers lui du haut de ses deux ans. Derrière lui, Gidéon souriait de toutes ses dents. Mais son sourire se fana un peu quand il vit les joues rouges de son ami et le regard inquiet de son frère.

Arthur accueillit Bill dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Le petit garçon gazouillait et ne semblait pas vouloir dire autre chose maintenant qu'il avait obtenu la place qu'il voulait.

« Euh... On peut m'expliquer ? » Demanda Gidéon en questionnant vainement son frère du regard.

Arthur se releva, inspira profondément et se réconforta à la chaleur de son fils. Il porta ensuite ses yeux sur ses beaux-frères qui le regardaient sans comprendre.

« Mon camarade de bureau est au service des mangemorts, commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? Rugir les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

- Il a voulu me tirer des informations à votre sujet mais je n'ai rien dis. Il a donc menacé de s'en prendre à Molly et Bill et... J'ai... j'ai paniqué et cherché un moyen de vous joindre quand ton message m'est parvenue Fabian. J'ai crus que... j'ai crus que... »

Incapable de continuer, Arthur enfuis son visage dans la petite épaule de Bill qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux et eut un sanglot incontrôlé.

« J'ai crus qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Molly... Je nous ai trahis... Maintenant les mangemorts vont nous poursuivre... J'ai mis leurs vies en danger... Et en plus le bébé est né... Je ne pourrais pas tous les protéger tout seul... »

Il glissa de nouveau à terre sans cesser de serrer son fils contre lui. Il le serra sans doute un peu trop fort car Bill se mis soudain à chouiner. Mais Arthur ne le lâcha pas. Il avait trop besoin de chaleur et de réconfort pour ça.

Soudain, une main glissa doucement sur son dos. Il redressa la tête et Gidéon lui adressa un sourire – crispé par la colère mais un sourire tout de même –.

« Tu as confiance en nous ? »

Sans pouvoir contrôler ses mouvements, Arthur hocha la tête. Oui il avait confiance. Une confiance aveugle et totale.

« C'est nous qui allons vous protéger. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu crois qu'on laisserait les mangemorts faire du mal à notre sœur, nos neveux et notre ami ? Surtout celui qui aurait pu nous livrer en échange de la vie de sa famille et qui ne l'a pas fait ? Tu rêves. »

Arthur renifla et sourit vaillamment. Bill gigota dans ses bras et il défit suffisamment son étreinte pour que son fils parvienne à s'échapper. Du haut de ses petites jambes, il courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et la pointa du doigt.

« Maman ?

- Tu vois ? Repris Gidéon avec un sourire plus franc. Même ton gamin de deux ans a compris ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Fab' est allé s'occuper de ce... de cet homme et nous deux, on va aller voir Molly et ton bébé. D'accord ? »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Arthur constata que Fabian était effectivement partit. Le rouquin se refusa de penser à ce qu'il ferait à son ancien camarade s'il le trouvait et se redressa. Il sourit de nouveau à son beau-frère qui hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Je préfère ça. Alors ? On va voir si c'est une petite Ginevra ou un petit Charles ?

- On y va... »

Le ton d'Arthur était encore un peu hésitant mais à présent, plus que craindre pour la vie de Molly et Bill, plus que s'inquiéter pour Fabian, il voulait voir son bébé. Il s'avança donc vers la porte tandis que le jumeau reprenait son neveu dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre.

Comme à la naissance de Bill, la première chose qu'il regarda fut sa femme. Mais contrairement à la première fois, celle-ci ne dormait pas. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit nourrisson caché par les draps dans lesquels il était entortillé.

Arthur s'approcha de Molly qui lui adressa un sourire plus beau que milles feu d'artifices et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle n'ait rien ! Il avait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus qu'avant si s'était possible.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Molly en scrutant le visage de son mari. Tu as pleuré ? »

Le rouquin sourit devant la perspicacité de sa femme mais ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il refusait de lui faire subir ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Ne t'en fait pas Mollinette. C'est juste la joie d'avoir un nouvel enfant. Grâce à toi. »

Il entendit le rire transformé en toussotement de la part de Gidéon et lui tira la langue. évidemment que le jumeau trouvait ça niais à souhait. Mais il y a des moments ou même si l'on est totalement contre la mièvrerie, on ne peut pas l'éviter. Et une naissance est un de ces événements.

« Arrête de rire Gid' ! Protesta Molly. Tu verras si tu ne seras pas ridicule le jour ou t'auras un enfant !

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne le serais pas ! Railla le concerné. Mais j'aurais Fab' pour m'arrêter de toute façon.

- Où il est celui-là d'ailleurs ? S'étonna soudain la jeune femme. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air ravie, ricana-t-elle après coup. Enfin bref... Où est-il ? »

Arthur songea aux premiers mots que lui avait adressé son beau-frère quand il était arrivé et sourit à son tour. Il n'en avait même pas l'air ravi du tout.

« Il est allé se reposer, répondit Gidéon qui avait bien comprit que son ami ne voulait pas inquiéter sa femme plus que ça. Il était épuisé et ne tenait plus debout.

- Alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! Se moqua Molly. Décidément, il est vraiment fragile. »

Un instant, le rouquin eut pitié de son beau-frère qui allait essuyer les railleries de la jeune femme pendant un sacré bout de temps alors qu'il était partit leur sauver la vie. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il baissa la tête pour le camoufler.

Son rire s'étrangla alors dans sa gorge. Ses yeux venaient de s'arrêter sur le bébé. Un peu plus rond que Bill à la naissance, il avait pourtant le même duvet roux et les mêmes tâches de rousseurs. Lui non plus ne dormait pas. S'il ne faisait aucun bruit il était bel et bien réveillé car il regardait son père de ses grands yeux. Molly avait les yeux marrons, Arthur bleu, Bill aussi, mais ce bébé avait les yeux verts.

Accroché au sein de sa mère, il regardait le jeune homme avec un petit air jaloux qui fit rire celui-ci. Le rouquin sentit Gidéon se rapprocher et Bill s'écria tout à coup.

« Bébé !

- Oui Bill, répondit son oncle dans un sourire. C'est un bébé. Hey Molly, c'est Ginevra ou Charles finalement ?

- C'est Charles. »


	3. Perceval

« Bill ! Viens s'il te plaît ! »

Dans la minute qui suivit, le petit garçon apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda son père d'un air interrogateur. Arthur lui adressa un sourire embêté et indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le jardin où gambadaient joyeusement un nombre incalculable de gnomes.

« Tu veux bien m'aider pour le dégnomage du jardin s'il te plaît ?

- D'accords ! »

Enthousiaste face à cette activité, le gamin de cinq ans accourut et se plaça aux côtés de son père, un air déterminé sur le visage. Arthur sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils aîné avant de se mettre au travail.

« Je les attrape, tu les assommes et je les balance. Ok ?

- Je peux les lancer aussi ? Questionna Bill avec un sourire de trois mètres de long.

- Tu es trop petit, répliqua son père d'une voix moqueuse. Comment veux-tu les lancer alors que tu fais la même taille qu'eux ? Dans deux ans quand tu auras grandis alors ça seras d'accords. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de les assommer. »

Vexé, le petit garçon bouda quelques minutes mais se prêta bien vite au jeu. Il finit même par courir après les gnomes en riant bien qu'il n'en attrapa pas un seul.

Les heures passèrent agréablement et quand le soleil commença à décliner, Arthur décréta qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour la journée et ordonna le rapatriement des troupes vers la maison.

« Où est ton frère ? » Questionna-t-il, étonné du silence qui régnait entre les murs de leur habitation.

Aussitôt, Bill se renfrogna et marmonna qu'il devait sans doute être avec leur mère, comme d'habitude. Encore plus surpris par la réaction de son fils que par le calme environnant, Arthur s'accroupit face à son aîné et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux toi ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère envie de rire.

- N'importe quoi ! Protesta Bill avec véhémence. Je suis pas jaloux de Charlie ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Arthur s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il vit, interloqué, son fils éclater en sanglots sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui avait pu provoquer ses larmes.

« Hé là ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis pas jaloux de Charlie, marmonna Bill en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son père. C'est seulement que maman elle l'aime plus que moi... C'est pas juste...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'écria son père en le serrant plus fort. Bien sûr que non voyons ! Elle vous aime tous les deux pareils !

- C'est pas vrai, sanglota le gamin. Elle arrête pas de dire qu'il faut faire attention à Charlie parce que c'est le plus petit. La dernière fois je suis allé dans le jardin et il m'a suivi. Il s'est fait attaquer par un gnome et maman m'a grondé alors que j'avais rien fait ! C'est pas juste... Elle le préfère je te dis... »

Le temps que les pleurs de son fils se calment, Arthur s'assit dans le canapé et le berça doucement. Ça lui rappelait un peu ce qu'il avait ressentit quand son frère avait fait son entrée dans sa vie. Conclusion, parce qu'il avait été jaloux, leurs relations n'avaient jamais cessées de se dégrader. Entre autres choses aussi dont il préférait ne pas parler. En tout cas, il ne voulait absolument pas que le tableau se reproduise pour Bill et Charlie.

« Écoute Bill. En ce moment, maman est un peu stressée parce qu'il y a le bébé qui va arriver. Et puis c'est vrai que Charlie est plus petit. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui est dangereux ou pas. Lui, il veut faire tout comme toi mais il ne peut pas encore. C'est à toi de lui apprendre. Si tu lui explique qu'il faut faire attention dans le jardin par exemple, il va t'obéir parce que tu es son grand frère. Quand le bébé sera né, maman va se calmer et Charlie ne sera plus le plus petit. Comme ça vous pourrez jouer ensemble et tu lui apprendras toutes tes bêtises. Et puis quand le bébé sera plus vieux, vous pourrez les lui apprendre aussi. C'est pas chouette ça ? »

Essuyant ses larmes de ses petits poings, Bill hocha la tête avec un sourire joyeux fasse à ces belles perspectives d'avenir et Arthur le posa sur le sol.

À cet instant, une grande ombre se profila derrière l'enfant et son père s'immobilisa, interloqué et incapable de réagir. Quand deux grandes mains s'abattirent sur son fils et le soulevèrent brusquement, il ne put empêcher un magnifique sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Bouh ! Devine qui s'est ! S'écria Fabian en déposant un Bill criant et gigotant sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Tonton Fab' ! Hurla le gosse. Pose-moi ! Pose-moiiii !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Gid' ? Demanda celui-ci en se retournant vers son frère, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui obéis ?

- Passe le moi d'abords, répondis Gidéon avec un sourire diabolique. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas vu sa frimousse. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Bill effectua un magnifique vol plané à travers le salon en hurlant de rire comme de peur pour atterrir dans les bras du jumeau. Pendant que son frère s'occupait de leur neveu, Fabian pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Arthur et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras avec chaleur.

Le rouquin était trop heureux que ses beaux-frères soient en bon état. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Molly et lui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles et malgré sa forte envie de les frapper pour ça, la joie de les retrouver entier prédominait dans l'esprit d'Arthur. C'est pour ça que les voir débarquer à l'improviste derrière son fils l'avait incroyablement surpris.

« Et alors toi ? Questionna Fabian d'une voix étrangement douce. Quoi de neuf en trois semaines ? »

Étrangement, le jumeau ne sourit pas à ces paroles. Il avait même l'air un peu triste et Arthur se promis de demander des détails plus tard.

« Molly va vous tuer. »

C'était la vérité. Impossible que la femme du rouquin laisse passer sans broncher les semaines de silence radio qui venaient de s'écouler. Fabian grimaça affreusement et hocha la tête avec inquiétude.

« Elle a déjà promis de nous faire la peau si on revenait pas vrai ?

- Exactement, confirma Arthur. Et elle a également ajouté que si vous osiez vous présenter ici les mains vides le jour de votre retour elle vous découperait en petit bouts et vous donnerais en pâture à Wiliks. Et vous n'avez jamais vus ce piaf manger c'est moi qui vous le dit ! »

Bien que le manque de nouvelles les ait inquiétés, Arthur et Molly ne s'étaient pas fait trop de cheveux blanc car ils savaient très bien que s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit de grave aux jumeaux, les membres de l'Ordre tels que Dumbledor ou Fol œil les auraient prévenus. Ce qui les énervait vraiment, c'est que les frères de la rousse soient partit en mission sans même prévenir.

Gidéon, qui avait finalement mis Bill sur ses épaules et écoutait la conversation avec une inquiétude grandissante, secoua la tête, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à mieux mentir Arthur. Ça c'est quelque chose que tu as inventé pour nous faire peur ou nous obliger à vous payer un repas. Ma sœur ne s'embêterait jamais avec ces fioritures. Même si on avait amené à manger on aurait fini en miamhiboux.

- On aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas revenir Gid, se plaignit Fabian. On n'a pas échappés à la mort pour se faire massacrer par notre petite sœur tout de même !

- T'as raison, convint son frère. Mais...

- Gidéon et Fabian Prewett ! »

D'un seul mouvement, les jumeaux et Arthur pivotèrent vers les escaliers et les deux aînés se ratatinèrent sur place devant la fureur palpable de Molly qui les regardait depuis la porte, Charlie assit à califourchon sur son énorme ventre.

Il y eu un grand silence pendant lequel Arthur n'osa même pas respirer, puis Molly rompis le tableau. Elle déposa son cadet sur le sol et fit lentement un pas vers ses frères. Comme pour lui répondre, ils en firent un en arrière. La rouquine sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans les caboches des jumeaux car en moins de trois seconde et avant que quiconque n'ai pu faire un geste, elle fondit sur eux tel un rapace et leur frappa dessus avec violence.

« Molly ! S'écria Fabian en se protégeant de ses bras. Laisse nous nous expliquer !

- Y'a rien à dire ! Hurla-t-elle en récupérant vivement Bill de ceux de Gidéon avant de se défouler sur lui aussi. Vous n'êtes que des crétins sans cervelles qui se foutent totalement des sentiments des autres ! Je !... Je... »

Elle cessa brusquement de taper ses frères, vacilla et se retint au canapé. Un instant, elle regarda son mari avec étonnement puis sembla surtout exaspéré malgré la pâleur de sa peau.

« C'est pas vrai ça... Soupira-t-elle. Vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Vous avez de la chance d'être revenus au bon moment !

- Molly... s'inquiéta Arthur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les jumeaux aussi avaient paru surpris que leur jeune sœur cesse de les frapper si rapidement. Ils la regardaient maintenant avec un mélange de crainte et d'inquiétude. Gidéon tenta un geste dans sa direction mais Molly l'en dissuada d'un regard.

« N'essaye même pas Gid' ! Je ne vous pardonnerais pas aussi facilement ! Bon, Arthur, il faut y aller.

- Où ça ? » Demanda le rouquin qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être plus important pour sa femme que de se venger du silence de ses frères ?

« À l'hôpital, répondit Molly d'une voix imperturbable. J'ai mes contractions. »

**_OoOoOoO_**

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? S'étonna Fabian après le long silence qui avait suivi. La dernière fois tu as plus réagit que ça quand j'étais avec toi.

- C'est parce que la dernière fois je n'étais pas hors de moi ! Répliqua Molly d'une voix calme mais ou perçais sa colère. Arthur, je sais que j'ai l'air tranquille, mais il faut vraiment y aller. C'est urgent. »

Arthur se réveilla soudain et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il fallait que quelqu'un mène rapidement sa femme à l'hôpital, que quelqu'un récupère les affaires et que quelqu'un garde les gosses. Il fit un rapide calcul et compris que s'il laissait Molly avec les jumeaux il y aurait des morts. Et il savait que sa douce n'en ferait pas partie.

« Bon, Fab' tu peux aller récupérer les affaires dans la chambre ? Gid', je te confie Bill et Charlie. Vous viendrez à l'hôpital plus tard. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Molly près de la cheminée – celle-ci le regardant avec un agacement non camouflé – Bill se jeta dans ses jambes.

« Non ! Moi je veux venir avec vous ! Pourquoi vous allez à l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ?

- C'est le bébé qui arrive, répondit son père en s'accroupissant près lui. Il faut que tu restes ici pour t'occuper de Charlie. Tu veux bien ? Vous nous rejoindrez tout à l'heure. D'accords ? »

Quand il comprit que son père lui confiait la mission de veiller sur son petit frère, Bill hocha la tête avec sérieux et se posta près de Gidéon en prenant son cadet par la main. Le petit regarda Arthur partir sans rien dire, son pouce enfoncé dans sa bouche et souriant. Il ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde et leva même la tête vers son aîné pour crier.

« Jouer ! »

Arthur sourit en coin et se dirigea vers sa femme qui, malgré l'air furibond qu'elle abordait, blêmissait de minutes en minutes.

En moins d'un quart d'heure ils furent à l'hôpital et les infirmières – qui commençaient à les connaître – emmenèrent Molly vers sa chambre attribuée d'office. Et de nouveau, comme à la naissance de Bill, Arthur se trouva désœuvré. Il aurait bien aimé rentrer pour une fois mais les sages-femmes lui avaient très clairement fait comprendre que ça n'était pas possible.

Il patienta une dizaines de minutes quand Fabian arriva, chargé du gros sac bleu qui les suivait depuis la naissance de l'aîné.

« J'ai laissé Gid', Bill et Charlie à la maison, indiqua-t-il. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon frère ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose parce que ton fils aîné a décidé qu'il serait le seul à s'occuper de Charlie. »

Arthur sourit franchement à cette nouvelle, heureux que la relation entre ses deux fils progresse de façon positive. Son beau-frère s'assit à côté de lui et fixa la porte de la chambre. Ses doigts tapaient en rythme ses genoux, trahissant sa nervosité. Le rouquin s'amusa à compter le temps pendant lequel son ami resterait silencieux et celui-ci atteint le nombre faramineux de trois minutes et dix secondes.

« Ce sera quoi le nom du bébé ?

- Toujours Ginevra, ou bien Perceval.

- Molly y tient à sa Ginevra pas vrai ?

- Ben tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours voulus une fille. Elle m'a même dis qu'elle ferait autant d'enfant qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Faudrait-il en faire vingt. »

Fabian éclata de rire et se leva de sa chaise pour s'étirer. Mais Arthur eut l'étrange impression que le rire de son ami était forcé. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à demander des explications quand Fabian reprit la parole :

« Vous m'avez l'air bien partis pour la monter finalement votre équipe de Quidditch ! Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours.

- Perceval ? Vous avez décidé de faire dans la saga du roi Arthur ou quoi ? Ce sera comment le prochain ? Lancelot ? »

Le ton de sa voix était clairement moqueur mais le rouquin ne pris pas la mouche. Au contraire, il hocha gravement la tête.

« Il fallait des noms de rois pour aller avec le mien. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi William et Charles. Et pour Perceval, c'est effectivement mon personnage préféré dans « le roi Arthur »."

Devant l'air étonné du jumeau, le jeune homme pouffa et le rejoignit de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Mais non idiot ! William et Charles étaient juste des noms qui nous plaisaient. Par contre pour Perceval c'est vrai. C'est mon héros préféré. »

Fabian hocha la tête, puis poussa un profond soupire. Le silence qui suivit fut mémorable. Encore plus long que celui d'avant ! Jamais Arthur n'avait vu son aîné aussi grave. Il pinça les lèvres et se dit que s'était sans doute dut à la mission qu'ils avaient accomplis son frère et lui.

Le rouquin se gratta la nuque et hésita un petit moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais finit par céder à la curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme mission pendant ces trois semaines d'absence ?

- On n'était pas en mission. »

La réponse fut si soudaine qu'Arthur, par pur esprit de compétition, ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que ça n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour les avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Puis, son cerveau entra en action et les paroles de son ami prirent un sens dans son crâne.

« Pardon ? Mais vous faisiez quoi alors ?

- On se cachait. »

De nouveau, il fallut un petit temps de réflexion au rouquin avant qu'il ne saisisse la phrase. Les jumeaux se cachaient. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Ils ne se cachaient jamais. Les jumeaux Prewett faisaient fasses à toutes les situations sans jamais flancher ni prendre la fuite. Et pourtant Fabian l'avait dit. Il l'admettait sans problèmes et pour ça, il fallait vraiment qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave.

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Arthur, encore choqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Les mangemorts nous ont attaqués chez nous.

- Quoi ? Dans le Londres moldu ? »

Fabian hocha lentement la tête et détourna le regard pour le fixer sur le mur opposé. Le rouquin sentit par ce geste que ce n'était pas la seule raison à leur long silence.

« Fab'... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ils étaient trois, commença son ami. À nous deux ont aurait largement put les maîtriser mais il se trouve qu'ils sont arrivés alors que notre voisine était chez nous. Bien sûr, elle était moldue... Alors ils en ont fait leur cible principale et ils l'ont tuée. »

Sans le vouloir, Arthur inspira bruyamment et fixa le visage de son beau-frère qui avait baissé la tête et cachait maintenant ses yeux de ses long cheveux. Son dos était voûté et on pouvait voir que de petits soubresauts secouaient ses épaules. Le rouquin comprit. La voisine... Le jumeau ne devait être totalement insensible à ses charmes et réciproquement. Son ami avait perdu cette femme, sa petite amie, sa copine, son amour.

En silence, Arthur passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le serra contre lui. Mais très vite, celui-ci se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

« Si on n'est pas venus chez vous tout de suite, c'est parce que les mangemorts nous ont fait endosser la responsabilité du crime et que toutes les autorités moldues et sorcières étaient à nos trousses, raconta Fabian. Ça n'a pas fait la une des journaux parce que de nos jours, les meurtres de moldus ne sont pas les plus graves faits divers... Il a fallu trois semaines pour que Dumbledor nous blanchisse. Trois semaines que j'ai passé à... Que Gidéon m'a...

- J'ai compris. »

Inutile d'en rajouter. Ça n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait passé ces dernières semaines à penser ses plaies. Du moins, le mieux possible en si peu de temps. Le jumeau sourit faiblement à Arthur et le rouquin hocha la tête. Il expliquerait à Molly. Elle ne resterait plus longtemps en colère contre ses frères. Pas après ce que Fabian venait de traverser. Et puis si les deux hommes n'avaient plus de toit, ils viendraient au Terrier. Après tout pour l'instant, ils avaient encore beaucoup de place.

« Papa ! »

Comme un seul homme, l'oncle et le père relevèrent la tête à cet appel. Bill et Charlie couraient vers eux, suivit d'un Gidéon un peu boudeur. Les deux gamins se mirent à sauter autour de leur père de manière surexcité. Même le cadet, du haut de ses trois ans, semblait avoir compris que cette journée était importante.

« Il est né ? Il est né ? Braillait Bill avec enthousiasme.

- N'est né ? N'est né ? Hurlait Charlie en retour.

- Gnagnagna, les singea Gidéon d'une voix aiguë avant de reprendre son air boudeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Gid' ? Questionna Fabian d'une voix toujours un peu rauque mais amusée. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces petits monstres pour que tu fasses la tête comme ça ? »

Le sourire de son frère ne sembla pas du tout duper le jumeau car il jeta un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur vers Arthur, sans se départir de sa mauvaise tête.

« Ils m'ont traumatisés... marmonna-t-il quand le rouquin lui eut répondus d'un regard qu'il connaissait l'histoire. J'ai perdus contre Bill eu échecs. Mais je suis sûr qu'il a triché !

- C'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua l'accusé avec un immense sourire. T'es un mauvais joueur c'est tout ! »

Alors que l'oncle et le neveu se chamaillaient, que Charlie bavait sur le T-shirt de Fabian et qu'Arthur était mort de rire devant la scène, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur une infirmière rouge de colère.

« Non mais ça va là ? Vous vous croyez au cirque où quoi ? Vous vous rendez compte du barouf que vous faites ? J'ai bien envie de vous interdire de rentrer dans la chambre maintenant ! Heureusement pour vous que je n'en ai pas le droit ! »

Fulminante, elle passa en trombe devant Arthur et les jumeaux qui se retenaient difficilement de rigoler. Puis, le rouquin sourit à ses beaux-frères et entra dans la chambre pendant que ceux-ci expliquaient aux gamins pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire de bruit.

Le rouquin fit un immense sourire à sa femme et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Ne sois pas fâché contre les jumeaux. Fabian n'est pas en état pour ça. S'il te plaît. » Lui chuchota-t-il au passage.

Alors que ses amis entraient dans la chambre, il articula silencieusement à Molly qui le regardait d'un air étonné : « Je t'expliquerais ».

Puis, il regarda les bras de sa femme et aperçut soudain le poupon. Toujours aussi roux et avec autant de tâches de rousseurs, il ressemblait plus à Bill bébé qu'à Charlie. Il était plus mince que le cadet à la naissance, mais plus petit que son aîné.

Arthur se pencha sur son enfant qui dormait à points fermé et lui caressa doucement le front.

« Bonjour mon bébé, murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Tu nous fais pas ton speech Arthur ? Questionna Gidéon d'une voix étonnée.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'interrogea celui-ci en se redressant.

- Ben tu sais, d'habitude tu pleures, tu dis que tu t'en sortiras jamais, que tu croyais que tout le monde était mort, etc, etc... Tu ne nous le fait pas là ? »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Gidéon se pris un coup de poing dans l'épaule pendant que son frère éclatait de rire.

« Chuuuuut ! S'énerva soudain Bill. Vous allez le réveiller !

- Oh ça va toi, répliqua Fab' en baissant néanmoins la voix. T'arrêtais pas de brailler à cet âge. Au moins ce bébé, lui, est silencieux. D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle ?

Mi en colère, mi taquine, Molly se pencha vers Charlie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, le petit garçon pris un air important et énonça d'une voix très claire :

« N'est Pechevral ! »


	4. Frederik et George

« Charlie ! Bill ! Venez ici tout de suite ! »

Inquiet pour ses fils – d'après le ton de la voix, ça allait barder pour leurs matricules –, Arthur passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda à l'extérieur. La petite cabane qu'il s'était aménagé pour travailler sur son cadeau de noël avait, en plus d'être une protection efficace contre la chaleur, le grand avantage d'être un parfait point d'observation de ce qu'il se passait au rez de chaussé de la maison et dans la cour. Le rouquin délaissa donc ses outils et sa baguette pour observer ce que devenaient ses plus vieux des gamins bondit hors de la maison en riant et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers le jardin alors que le cadet se cachait derrière la porte, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Le patriarche soupira d'amusement et s'installa plus confortablement pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa femme sortit en trombe du salon en agitant furieusement sa baguette dans tous les sens et chercha les deux fuyards des yeux. Ne les apercevant pas, elle hurla :

« Revenez ici tout de suite ! De toute façon je finirais bien par vous attraper ! Arthur ! »

Le rouquin grimaça à l'entente de son prénom mais consentit tout de même à sortir de sa cachette. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme faire face à ces garnements toute seule.

« Oui Mollinette ?

- Fais quelque chose ! Se plaignit la rousse de son cœur. Tes fils sont insupportables ! Je cours après eux depuis ce matin et je n'arrive pas à les attraper !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises ! Je sais qu'on est le premier avril mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Ils ont échangés le sucre et le sel, attachés des casseroles à la queue du chat et même remplacés tous les œufs des poules par des faux œufs explosifs ! Je t'en prie, aide moi ! »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la liste des bêtises de ses fils qui ne s'arrêtait sans doute pas là – Molly n'énonçant que les plus récentes –.

« Ils ont même entraîné Percy dans leur idioties ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Je te jure que si je chope mes frères, ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le rouquin. Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?

- À ton avis qui a fournis des pétards à Bill ? Et Charlie ! Il le sort d'où son bout de plastique avec lequel il a recouvert la cuvette des toilettes ? Et qui encore à eut l'affreuse idée de leur parler de cette fête stupide ! »

Pour le coup, Arthur grimaça. Effectivement, ça ne pouvait être que Fab' et Gid' les auteurs de tout ça. En même temps, ça amusait assez le rouquin de voir sa femme s'énerver contre ses fils pour de si petites farces. Mais vus la colère palpable de la mère de famille, pour l'instant, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse profil bas.

« Calme toi ma chérie. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils font ça pour s'amuser.

- C'est pas drôle ! Un peu ça va, trop y'en a marre ! Toi tu n'as pas subis les blagues parce que tu as passé ta matinée dans la cabane mais maintenant ça suffit ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Sur cet ordre, Molly tourna les talons et entra dans la maison en fulminant. Le rouquin, qui avait entré la tête dans les épaules quand sa femme avait crié, soupira de découragement et marmonna qu'il préférait rester dans sa cabane si s'était pour se faire hurler dessus comme ça. Cependant, il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de la rousse et se mis donc en quête de ses fils.

Il commença par chercher Charlie qu'il avait vu se cacher derrière la porte, mais son second fils n'était plus là. En se retournant, Arthur constata que la porte de sa cabane était grande ouverte et eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il courut jusqu'à son refuge et se rua à l'intérieur pour empêcher le gamin de faire des bêtises mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait personne.

Étonné, Arthur s'apprêtait à ressortir quand son regard s'arrêta soudain sur son cadeau de Noël, et il ne put résister à l'appel qu'il lui lançait.

Si le rouquin n'était pas doué en sortilège où en duel, il excellait par contre en métamorphose et c'est sur ça et sur sa fascination pour les moldus que s'étaient appuyés les jumeaux pour lui offrir son cadeau pour le remercier de les héberger depuis la naissance de Percy. Une magnifique voiture ! Depuis qu'il l'avait reçue et malgré la désapprobation de Molly, Arthur passait presque tout son temps libre à la démonter pour en découvrir tous les secrets.

Il saisit donc sa baguette pour démonter un pneu quand une trombe d'eau se déversa sur sa tête.

Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Froid ». Il secoua ensuite la tête comme un chien mouillé et chercha ce qui avait bien put se passer. Il leva les yeux à la recherche de l'origine du déluge, et aperçut une touffe rousse et un sourire malicieux à travers la lucarne du toit. Charlie.

« Charlie ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! »

Hors de lui, Arthur sortit de son refuge, bien décidé à attraper son fils et à lui administrer une correction exemplaire. Mais le petit avait déjà pris la fuite. Du toit, il avait grimpé dans l'arbre d'à côté et avait glissé le long du tronc tout aussi rapidement. Il s'enfuyait maintenant à toutes jambes dans la même direction que son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le patriarche se lança à sa poursuite en lui hurlant de revenir. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer une bêtise comme celle-là ! Qui lui prouvait que sa voiture était résistante à l'eau ? Si ça se trouve, son fils avait complètement bousillé sa petite merveille !

« Charlie ! Reviens ici immédiatement ! »

Mais le gamin n'écoutait pas et continuait de courir comme un fou. Malgré ses cinq ans, le second Weasley était incroyablement débrouillard. Il grimpait aux arbres comme un singe, nageait comme un poisson et semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Arthur n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça serait quand il maîtriserait sa magie. De son côté, Bill n'était pas en reste. S'il nageait moins bien que son cadet, les arbres lui étaient plus accessible grâce à sa taille et il avait la capacité pour le moins intéressante d'arriver à se faire pardonner de n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. La seule qui résistait à ses yeux de chien battus était Molly. Percy pour l'instant, était trop petit pour avoir vraiment un caractère à lui et la seule chose qu'Arthur savait, c'est qu'il était intéressé par tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous la main.

En attendant, le fuyard perdait peu à peu du terrain – Arthur était un adulte tout de même – et commençait à paniquer.

« Laisse-moi papa !

- Non ! Tu vas voir ! Ça suffit les blagues maintenant ! »

D'un seul coup, Bill bondit au milieu du chemin entre son frère et son père et tenta de calmer ce dernier.

« Attend papa ! S'était mon idée ! Charlie n'y est pour rien ! »

Sans l'écouter, Arthur passa à côté de son aîné et se rapprocha encore de son cadet.

« C'est lui qui l'a fait la bêtise à ce que je sache ! Hurla-t-il. Il va prendre une bonne raclé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bill ! Tu es le prochain sur la liste ! »

Mais au moment où la main du rouquin allait se refermer sur le bras de son fils, Charlie décolla soudain du sol. Il poussa un hurlement strident et effectua un vol plané qui le ramena aux côtés de son frère aîné. Il fut déposé en douceur sur le sol et il leva la tête pour regarder Bill avec de grands yeux rond. Celui-ci regardait son père d'un air interloqué et Arthur regardait son aîné avec un petit sourire septique. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel tout le monde s'entre-regarda sans dire un mot puis le rouquin souffla :

« C'est toi qui a fait ça Bill ?

- Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... Je voulais pas que t'attrape Charlie et... Et il s'est envolé... J'ai pas fait exprès papa ! »

Le dernier mot avait été crié alors que son père courait vers lui. Mais Arthur n'avait nullement l'intention de gronder son fils. Il était trop content pour ça. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête en riant.

« Tu as fait de la magie Bill ! Tu as fait de la magie ! »

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, son fils aîné éclata à son tour de rire, très vite rejoins par son cadet. Arthur attrapa son second fils et courus vers la maison, Bill sur une épaule comme un sac à patate et Charlie sous son bras. Ils braillaient tous deux autant de rire que d'indignation mais le patriarche n'y pris pas garde.

« Molly ! Molly ! »

Quand enfin sa femme sortit dans la cour, Percy assis sur son ventre rebondis, elle sourit de satisfaction.

« Tu les as enfin attrapé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu les as grondé ou il faut que je...

- Bill a fait de la magie !

- Hein ? »

Arthur faillit repartir dans son hilarité devant l'air surprit de sa femme et posa ses fils sur le sol.

« J'ai fait de la magie maman ! S'écria l'aîné en sautant comme une puce autour de sa mère.

- J'ai volé ! J'ai volé ! S'écria son frère en l'imitant.

- Attend attend... Tu as volé ? S'inquiéta Molly. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

- Mais nan ! S'indigna Bill qui trouvait sans doute injuste que sa mère s'inquiète pour son frère au lieu de le féliciter. J'ai fait très attention et je l'ai fait atterrir en douceur !

- C'est vrai ? Mais alors... Tu as fait de la magie ! Oh Bill ! C'est incroyable ! Tu viens à peine d'avoir sept ans pourtant ! Il faut fêter ça ! Il faut... Oh... Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir le faire tout de suite... »

Molly avait soudainement posé Percy sur le sol et tenait maintenant son ventre en regardant son mari avec angoisse.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Bill, étonné par le teint pâle de sa mère.

- Molly... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, interrogea le rouquin avec inquiétude.

- Arthur... C'est prévus pour quand l'accouchement ? Questionna-t-elle comme si elle l'ignorait.

- En Mai pourquoi ?

- Si c'est pour dans un mois, alors pourquoi j'ai des contractions ? »

_**OoOoOoO**_

Un prématuré. Son prochain bébé était un prématuré. Et Arthur n'ignorait absolument pas les risques que cela impliquait pour l'enfant comme pour la mère. Bon, un mois ça n'était pas énorme, mais tout de même.

Quand les infirmiers – à présent habitués à les voir – avaient emmenés Molly, le rouquin était rapidement rentré chez lui pour rassurer ses fils et prévenir les jumeaux. Dans les dix minutes, les deux jeunes hommes étaient rentrés de leur travail et avaient soutenu le père de famille en le soulageant des cris de ses enfants. Ils étaient ensuite allés tous ensemble à l'hôpital et attendaient le verdict avec inquiétude pour Arthur et les jumeaux, impatience pour Bill, et total désintéressement pour Charlie et Percy.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a maman ? Pourquoi on est au n'hôpital ? Demanda Charlie dans les bras de Fabian.

- Parce qu'elle va accoucher, lui expliqua le jumeau. Tu vas avoir un nouveau petit frère. Où une petite sœur après tout, va savoir...

- C'est quoi les noms cette fois ? Demanda Gidéon qui était accroupis près de Bill et soutenait un Percy encore un peu vacillant sur ses jambes. Toujours Ginevra je présume.

- Évidemment, répondit Arthur en regardant la porte de la chambre avec angoisse. Ça reste Ginevra quoi qu'il arrive. Et si c'est un garçon, c'est Ronald.

- Ah ? S'étonna Fabian avec un sourire narquois. Vous avez laissé tomber les noms royaux ? »

Le rouquin lui tira la langue et pris Percy dans ses bras. Le petit dernier – plus pour longtemps – lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire. Un sourire d'enfant. Ces sourires sans soucis, que seuls les gamins heureux et de bas âges peuvent avoir. Cela réconforta un peu son père, qui sourit à son tour et lui embrassa le front.

" Maman ! S'écria celui-ci et tendant les bras vers la porte de la chambre.

- T'inquiète pas Arthur, tenta de le rassurer Gidéon. De nos jours les prématurés sont monnaie courante. Les infirmiers savent les gérer. »

Sans un mot, le patriarche hocha la tête et sourit à ses beaux-frères. Puis il se rappela soudain de quelque chose et son sourire s'élargit.

« Dis donc Bill, t'as pas quelque chose à annoncer à tes oncles ? »

Son aîné lui adressa un regard étonné alors que les jumeaux le regardaient avec curiosité. Arthur patienta jusqu'à ce que son fils se souvienne de ce qu'il devait leur dire, mais c'est Charlie qui réagit en premier.

« Tonton ! J'ai volé ! S'exclama-t-il avec un immense sourire.

- T'as volé ? S'étonna Gidéon sans comprendre. Comment ça ?

- Ah ouiiii ! S'écria Bill en se frappant le front du plat de la main. J'ai fais de la magie !

- De la magie ? T'es pas un peu jeune ? Se moqua Fabian en posant Charlie par terre.

- Mais si c'est vrai ! J'ai fait de la magie !

- Mouai... J'y crois pas trop, railla Gidéon.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Dis leur papa ! » S'énerva Bill en prenant son père à témoin.

Mais Arthur avait compris où voulait en venir ses beaux-frères et n'ajouta pas un mot de plus. Il était de notoriété publique qu'une fois la magie dévoilé chez les enfants, il était très simple pour eux de la libérer à nouveau. Surtout s'ils étaient jeunes. Il suffisait d'une petite colère.

« Ben prouve le nous alors, le défia Fabian.

- Mais pourquoi vous me croyez pas !

- C'est la vérité ! Renchéris Charlie de sa petite voix. J'ai vraiment volé !

- Moi je paris que c'est pas vrai, réfuta Gidéon avec un sourire moqueur. T'as pas pu faire de magie, t'es trop petit. »

Le dernier mot fut le mot de trop. Les cheveux de Bill qui d'habitude lui tombaient sur le front se dressèrent sur sa tête et ses yeux bleus se tintèrent de rouge.

« Je ne suis pas trop petit ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai vraiment fait de la magie ! »

Terrorisé pas son frère aîné, Percy se mis à pleurer dans les bras de son père alors que Charlie se réfugiait derrière Gidéon. Les jumeaux, eux, souriaient en grand alors qu'Arthur sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Bill flottait maintenant à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol et une aura rouge l'entourait alors qu'il dardait les deux braises qui avaient remplacé ses yeux rieurs sur ses oncles. Mais alors que le sourire des jumeaux s'agrandissait un peu plus, tout se calma soudain. L'aura magique disparut, les yeux du gamin retrouvèrent leur couleur normal et ses cheveux revinrent se placer sur son front. Il leva le visage vers Gidéon et Fabian et ceux-ci purent constater qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Vous êtes méchants... »

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire et Fabian ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu alors que Gidéon s'accroupissait près de lui.

« On te crois maintenant, lui expliqua-t-il avec un gentil sourire. On voulait juste te voir à l'œuvre.

- C'est génial Bill ! Ça veut dire que dans quatre ans tu rentreras à Poudlard ! S'écria Fabian en le prenant dans ses bras. T'es pas content ? »

Le gamin essuya ses dernières traces de larmes et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Charlie sortit alors de derrière Gidéon et regarda son aîné avec admiration.

« Moi aussi je veux faire ça ! S'écria-t-il, surexcité. C'est trop cool !

- Faut que t'attende encore un peu toi, t'es vraiment trop petit pour le coup. »

Percy renifla dans les bras de son père et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la chambre. Arthur lui sourit et s'apprêtait à se tourner vers ses beaux-frères quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Les paroles que le rouquin allait adressé à son cadet se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il constata l'air grave qu'abordait l'infirmier. Les jumeaux cessèrent de rire aussi et Bill posa une main sur la bouche de Charlie pour le faire taire.

« Qu'est ce qui... Commença le rouquin d'une voix inquiète.

- La naissance s'est bien passée, répondit l'infirmier. Tout le monde va bien. »

Les trois jeunes hommes soupirèrent de soulagement et Arthur fit un pas vers la chambre quand l'infirmier l'arrêta.

« Cependant... Il y a eu un petit imprévu. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'avions escompté.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Fabian.

- Vous venez de nous dire que tout le monde allait bien ! » Enchaîna Gidéon d'une voix angoissée.

Un sourire étrange naquit sur les lèvres de l'infirmier quand il leur céda le passage. Et quand Arthur passa à côté de lui pour entrer dans la chambre, il l'entendit nettement souffler :

« Joyeux premier avril. »

Trop inquiet pour prendre garde à ces paroles étranges, le père de famille franchis le pas de la porte et porta tout de suite son regard sur sa femme. Elle dormait. Il s'approcha à petit pas d'elle et lui caressa doucement le front. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis laissa sa place à ses beaux-frères. Fabian tira une chaise et s'assit près de sa sœur pendant que son jumeau hissait Percy sur ses épaules.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Arthur s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore vus son enfant.

« Où est le bébé ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Là, répondit une infirmière en lui indiquant une couveuse. Mais j'ai bien peur que Ronald ne suffise plus comme prénom. »

Arthur fronça les sourcilles et se dirigea vers la couveuse. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il eut un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers ses beaux-frères sans arriver à dire un mot.

« Ben quoi ? S'étonna Fabian. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il te ressemble ? Si c'est le cas, je comprends ta réaction. »

Bizarrement, le seul mot qui parvint à franchir les lèvres d'Arthur fut « crétin ». Gidéon se leva ensuite pour rejoindre son ami et étouffa une exclamation.

« Ben mon vieux... Va falloir réfléchir à un nouveau prénom.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'inquiéta de nouveau le jumeau resté près du lit. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est ni un garçon ni une fille c'est ça ? Va falloir trouver un nom qui fait les deux ?

- Crétin, répondirent Arthur et Gidéon simultanément.

- Ça suffit maintenant de me traiter de crétin, marmonna Fabian en se levant à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe par Merlin ? »

Il s'approcha et s'immobilisa en voyant les bébés. Oui, les bébés. Ils étaient deux. Exactement identiques. Toujours leurs fins duvets roux et leurs taches de rousseurs. Ils étaient minuscules, de par leur prématurité, mais ressemblaient tout de même plus à Charlie qu'à Bill ou Percy.

« Oh ben merde... Souffla Fabian. Des jumeaux... Vous allez faire quoi alors ? Pour les prénoms je veux dire.

- J'avais pensée à Fred et George, énonça soudain la voix de Molly. Comme ça on reste dans les F et G pour les jumeaux. N'est-ce pas mes frères ? En tout cas je vous préviens, je ne veux plus jamais un premier avril comme celui-ci ! »


	5. Ronald

Arthur releva la tête et fixa un regard étonné sur sa femme quand on frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il réfléchit rapidement et chercha des yeux chaque membre de sa famille pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Bill racontait des histoires à dormir debout à ses jeunes frères, l'un des jumeaux endormis sur ses genoux. Charlie avait un large sourire et ponctuait parfois le récit d'un petit détail qui faisait s'agrandir d'horreur où d'excitation les yeux de Percy et du second jumeau qui se seraient l'un contre l'autre pour se rassurer. Les frères de Molly, eux, travaillaient à l'étage et la jeune femme se tenait face à Arthur, les mains sur son ventre rond comme un geste de protection. Dans ses yeux brillait toute l'angoisse du monde.

Parce que si tout le monde était là, alors ceux qui était derrière la porte ne pouvait pas être trente-six personnes. En temps de guerre, seuls les réfugiés et les ennemis s'invitent chez les gens à l'improviste.

D'un signe de tête, Arthur fit comprendre à son aîné que l'heure des histoires était terminée et celui-ci perdit tout de suite son sourire. Il se leva rapidement et demanda à Charlie de prendre le jumeau endormis dans ses bras avant de d'attraper la main de Percy. Comme celui de son frère, le sourire de Charlie se fana et il prit Fred – où George – avant d'attraper la main de George – où Fred – et de les tirer vers l'étage sans faire attention à leurs protestations.

« Molly... Vas chercher tes frères. » Chuchota le patriarche en se levant.

Alors que sa femme courait à la suite de ses enfants, le rouquin sortit sa baguette et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte. Les coups sur celle-ci furent alors répétés plus violemment. Le père de famille senti des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il en maudissant ses cordes vocales qui refusaient de faire ressembler sa phrase à autre chose qu'à un couinement.

- Arthur ! Ben dis donc c'est pas trop tôt ! Faut que je frappe combien de fois pour que tu répondes ? »

Le rouquin ne répliqua pas. Il était bien trop abasourdit pour ça. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence pesant avant que la voix derrière la porte ne reprenne la parole :

« Bon allez, ouvre maintenant. Il faut que je te parle.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ? » Questionna Arthur d'une voix blanche.

À la vérité, rien que le ton de sa voix avait rassuré le rouquin quant à l'identité de son propriétaire. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et encore moins de le faire entrer.

« Tu crois que je viens chez toi de gaîté de cœur ? Répliqua l'homme. C'est uniquement parce que ça te concerne que je suis ici. Rien d'autre. »

Alors que le rouquin allait protester, Fabian et Gidéon déboulèrent à toute vitesse. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la porte avec un regard dur et questionnèrent leur ami d'un coup d'œil.

« Bon Arthur ça suffit maintenant ! Laisse-moi entrer par Merlin ! »

Résigné, le rouquin secoua la tête en direction de ses beaux-frères alors que sa femme descendait à son tour et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, un grand bonhomme roux s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il était le portrait craché d'Arthur, sans lunette et de quelques années plus jeune. Molly eut un petit hoquet et s'agrippa au bras de Fabian qui faisait faire à ses yeux des allés retour entre l'inconnu, sa sœur et son ami sans comprendre.

« Bon ben maintenant que les présentations ne sont pas faite, j'aimerais bien comprendre. » Ronchonna Gidéon en traduisant à haute voix la pensé de son jumeau.

Le nouveau venu eut un rictus amer et fixa sur Arthur des yeux plein de mépris.

« J'imagine que par honte te ne leur a même jamais parler de moi ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici, éluda le rouquin en grognant.

- Je suis venu t'annoncer une nouvelle qui devrait de réjouir. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de continuer, le regard du nouveau venu se fixa sur un point derrière Arthur et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Le rouquin se retourna et constata que ses deux fils aînés se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de près par leurs cadets au grand complet. Il grogna de plus belle et leur fis très clairement comprendre que s'ils ne remontaient pas immédiatement dans leurs chambres respectives, ça allait barder pour leur matricule.

« Attends... Se sont tes gosses ? S'exclama l'homme avec une mimique de dégoût qui semblait un peu forcé.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment le ton de ta voix, gronda Fabian alors que Molly serrait les poings avec colère.

- Et ils sont combien ? Continua l'inconnu comme si les jumeaux et leur sœur n'existaient pas.

- Cinq et bientôt six, marmonna Arthur. Et maintenant si tu pouvais abréger ta visite, ça serait bien.

- Non mais tu vas pas le laisser te parler comme ça ! Protesta vivement Gidéon.

- Tu n'es même pas venu nous l'annoncer... marmonna soudain l'homme avec un regret sincère sur le visage cette fois. Faut croire que les liens de sang ne veulent rien dire pour toi... »

Avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, Arthur bondit sur le visiteur et l'attrapa par le col avant de le secouer avec force, hors de lui.

« C'est toi qui me parle des liens du sang ? Mais c'est qui qui m'a jeté dehors alors que je n'avais que seize ans avec tout ton soutient ? C'est qui qui m'a dit que si je remettais les pieds à la maison j'étais un homme mort ? Tu ricanais bien toi, derrière la porte pendant que Père s'entraînait à lancer ses Impardonnables sur moi ! Quand as-tu réagis ? Jamais ! Quand il s'agissait de me donner des coups s'était à peine si tu ne le faisais pas toi aussi ! Alors ne viens pas me parler des liens du sang ! La seule chose qui comptait pour vous, s'était sa pureté et vos convictions !

- Convictions que tu n'avais pas !

- Convictions que je ne partageais pas ! Mais je pensais que vous pourriez comprendre mes choix, les accepter! Au moins toi ! Mais je me trompais lourdement ! Et maintenant tu voudrais que je vous présente ma famille ? »

Brusquement, l'homme se dégagea et recula de trois pas, comme foudroyé. Il n'aurait pas eu une autre expression que si on venait de le frapper violemment à l'estomac.

« Mais Arthur... Souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Ta famille, c'est nous...

- Qui ça ? Questionna le rouquin avec un sourire mi-ironique mi-désolé. Non ce n'est pas vous. Ce n'est plus vous. Vous avez cessé d'être ma famille le jour même où nos parents ont levé leurs baguettes sur moi et que tu rigolais sans rien faire. Ce jour-là, ma famille s'est devenus mes amis et ma maison, Poudlard. Et maintenant, ma famille c'est eux, continua-t-il en prenant Molly contre lui et en désignant les jumeaux de la tête. C'est eux et mes enfants. Personne d'autre. »

L'homme sembla un instant abasourdis par ces paroles puis fixa un regard vide sur Fabian et Gidéon. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient brûler d'une rage contenue depuis qu'Arthur avait parlé de sa torture. En voyant ces regards, l'individu se repris reporta ses yeux sur le rouquin avec un sourire sardonique.

« Tu te souviens de ce que disait Père ? Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. J'ai appliqué ce conseil mais toi, jamais. À Poudlard tu traînais déjà avec des traîtres-à-leur-sang et des sangs-de-bourbe. Ça n'a pas changé.

- Je n'ai aucuns conseils à recevoir de vous, claqua Arthur alors que Molly retenait Fabian par le bras et que Gidéon se raidissait. Si c'est pour continuer à m'insulter sous mon toit, tu peux tout de suite partir. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Il fallait tout de même que je te prévienne, répondit son vis-à-vis. Ça te sera peut-être complètement égal, mais Père est mort la semaine précédente. Sa dernière demande a été de te voir. »

Il se retourna tellement rapidement sur ces mots qu'il ne vit même pas Arthur blêmir violemment et trébucher en arrière. L'homme ouvrit la porte qu'il avait franchie quelques minutes plus tôt et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Sans se retourner, il poussa un profond soupire et repris :

« J'étais venus ici dans l'espoir que tu revienne Arthur. Mais puisque tu as l'air d'être très heureux avec ta nouvelle famille, alors je ne te dérangerais plus. Père aurait été content d'apprendre qu'il avait des petits enfants.

- Si vous étiez venus avant, je vous les aurais peut-être présenté, chuchota le rouquin que Gidéon aidait à tenir debout.

- Mais puisque tu nous déteste, alors je comprends, continua le visiteur sans l'avoir entendu. C'était la dernière fois que tu me voyais. Adieu.

- Attends ! »

Le cri d'Arthur résonna dans le silence car le jeune homme avait déjà atteint le fond du jardin. Le rouquin se précipita dehors malgré le froid.

« Attend ! Nos parents oui ! Je les détestait mais... »

Trop tard, l'homme avait déjà transplané. Arthur hurla alors de rage et frappa le mur de son poing.

« Pas toi ! Bordel ! Je ne te détestais pas, toi ! »

**_OoOoOoO_**

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Deux ans très précisément, plaisanta Fabian dans le dos des époux.

- Tais-toi Fab', marmonna Molly en soufflant profondément pour évacuer la douleur. Sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

L'infirmière qui se tenait dans la bulle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de leur indiquer la direction de la chambre que l'hôpital avait pratiquement attribué à la rouquine.

« Vous connaissez le chemin. Oh, Monsieur Weasley, restez s'il vous plaît j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. »

Étonné, Arthur revint sur ses pas alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre sa femme et Fabian le rejoint.

« Vas-y Molly ! Sourit-il. On arrive dès que ton mari à finit de draguer.

- N'importe quoi toi ! Protesta le rouquin. T'es pas obligé de rester pour me surveiller, je n'aime que ta sœur !

- Très bien ! S'exclama le jumeau alors que la dite sœur partait en trottinant, satisfaite de la réponse de son mari. Et bien si tu n'as pas de vues sur cette charmante demoiselle, je vais me faire un plaisir de prendre ta place. »

Arthur soupira d'exaspération pendant que Fabian faisait un sourire enjôleur à l'infirmière qui rosissait de plaisir puis donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami pour qu'il lui laisse la place.

« Excusez-le, expliqua-t-il en souriant à la jeune femme. Ma femme lui interdit de ramener ses conquêtes à la maison alors du coup, il est en manque.

- Non mais ça va là ? S'écria Fabian, choqué par les propos que tenait son beau-frère.

- Tais-toi Fab', et va plutôt vérifier si ton frère est toujours en vie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que tes enfants vont le bouffer ? Pouffa le jumeau avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont Molly pour mère. »

Le sourire disparut tout de suite du visage du jeune homme et il poussa un juron étouffé. Sans un mot et un air plus qu'inquiet sur le visage, il transplana.

« Je vous écoute mademoiselle, sourit Arthur en faisant de nouveau face à l'infirmière. C'est à propos des papiers ? D'habitude on fait ça après la naissance...

- Non en fait, ça n'a aucun lien avec la naissance de votre enfant.

- Alors quoi ? S'étonna le rouquin.

- Que je vous explique, commença l'infirmière. Il y a trois semaines, on a reçu un blessé grave qui avait été trouvé dans une ruelle déserte de Londres. Il n'avait rien sur lui et semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais on pense qu'il a eu à faire à des mangemort d'après la tête de ses blessures. Il n'avait rien sur lui à part une vieille photo sur laquelle on voit deux enfants côtes à côtes.

- Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Questionna Arthur.

- Laissez-moi terminer. On l'a soigné du mieux qu'on a pu mais il n'est toujours pas en état de bouger. Quand on lui a demandé son identité, il a dit s'appeler Weasley. Alors on a tout de suite pensé à vous, mais quand on l'a questionné, il a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de frère. On a cherché des pistes autre part et on lui a demandé qui étaient les enfants sur la photo et il s'est mis à pleurer. »

Comme pour ménager un petit instant de suspense, l'infirmière se tut et observa la réaction du rouquin. Mais celui-ci resta tétanisé. À la vérité, il avait peur de comprendre. Il se refusait à comprendre. De toute façon ça ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi cet idiot se serait-il fait attaquer par des mangemorts alors qu'il soutenait leurs idées ?

« Et ensuite ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Et bien c'est ça le plus bizarre. Il n'a pas répondu et n'ouvre plus la bouche depuis. Ça va faire six jours. Alors je voulais savoir si vous vouliez bien aller le voir. Parce que des Weasley, ça coure pas les rues quand même. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de votre famille. S'il vous plaît …

- Quelle chambre ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'infirmière et elle lui indiqua le numéro. Arthur partit en grognant, passa brièvement par la chambre de Molly où celle-ci attendait encore patiemment que leur prochain enfant naisse, lui expliqua la situation, puis partit en quête de la chambre dont il connaissait déjà l'occupant.

Et effectivement, quand il poussa la porte, son frère était allongé dans un lit immaculé et regardait par la fenêtre. Le lit tournait le dos à la porte, de telle manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas voir Arthur sans tourner la tête.

Le rouquin s'approcha et tira une chaise près du lit. Son frère ne desserra pas les dents et ne le regarda même pas. Arthur douta même qu'il ait compris qui était entré dans sa chambre. Après dix bonnes minutes de silence, le père de famille décida qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu as dis que tu n'avais pas de frère ? »

Le blessé sursauta violemment et fixa un regard stupéfait sur son aîné. Comme le rouquin l'avait deviné, il n'avait pas compris qui était à côté de lui.

« Arthur... bredouilla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par six jours de silence.

- Quelle perspicacité, se moqua le rouquin. Tu m'impressionne. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

- C'est toi qui as dis que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, marmonna le jeune homme après deux minutes de silences. Des frères qui ne se parlent plus ne sont plus des frères.

- Tu es un crétin. »

À cette constatation, un sourire sardonique passa sur les lèvres du blessé et il releva les yeux vers l'azure.

« Quelle perspicacité.

- Que s'est-il passé depuis que tu es venu chez moi ? Ça fait trois mois quand même...

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Arrête de me mentir, grogna Arthur. S'il n'était vraiment rien arrivé tu ne serais pas ici. Alors raconte-moi. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le plus jeune ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux puis il les reporta sur son frère aîné et celui-ci crut y lire toute la tristesse du monde. Il attendit que le blessé parle, mais celui-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Irrité, Arthur lui narra la fin de l'histoire.

« Je sais que tu t'es retrouvé ici parce que tu as été attaqué par des mangemorts. Pourquoi ? Tu partages leurs idées pourtant !

- Plus maintenant. »

Le rouquin resta un instant abasourdis alors que son frère faisait glisser ses yeux sur ses mains.

« J'ai arrêté de croire à ce que raconte Tu-sais-qui. Ça ne sont que des mots.

- Et je peux connaître la cause de ce revirement ?

- Quand je vous ai quitté, toi et ta famille, je n'avais plus rien. Père n'était plus très clair les derniers mois avant sa mort. Il a dilapidé toute notre fortune et je me suis retrouvé à la rue.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Tu m'as très clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. Bref, je n'avais plus d'argent, plus de toit. Bientôt j'ai perdu mon travail et comme je n'avais plus de famille non plus, j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours. »

Arthur sentit sa gorge se serrer brutalement à l'idée que son frère ait pu tenter de mettre un terme à son existence.

« Mais avant, je voulais... je voulais te revoir. Alors je suis revenu près de ta maison et je vous ai observé. Pendant deux mois.

- Deux mois ? »

Le rouquin eut soudain envie de vomir. Il avait vécus une vie plus ou moins paisible tout ce temps sans se rendre compte que son frère mourrait de faim à quelque mètres de lui. Il avait envie de se frapper. Et de le frapper par la même occasion.

« La suite tu peux facilement l'imaginer. Voyant que je devenais inutile, les mangemorts ont décidé de me supprimer car il devait me considérer comme un sous-homme. Indigne d'eux puisque je me traînais dans la boue pour pouvoir observer les quelques miettes de vie que daignait me lancer mon frère traître-à-son-sang. Mais si j'avais tout perdus, il me restait tout de même mes pouvoirs. Alors je me suis défendus. Du mieux que j'ai pu, puis je me suis enfui. Et me voilà. »

Arthur pinça les lèvres et se retint à grand peine de gifler le blessé. Il se dressa brusquement sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa femme. Dans celle-ci, Molly lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, et leurs enfants non plus. Sans doute Fabian avait-il estimé plus prudent de rester avec son frère pour veiller sur les cinq petits monstres qui devenaient trop nombreux pour avoir le droit de venir à l'hôpital.

Arthur embrassa sa femme et se dirigea vers le berceau. Dans celui-ci, un bébé dormait. Toujours le même duvet roux et les même taches de rousseurs. Son nouveau bébé. Il regarda la planchette de bois et un sourire fugitif passa sur ses lèvres. Délicatement, il prit son fils dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en rassurant Molly sur sa destination.

En moins de cinq minutes, il fit le chemin inverse à celui qu'il venait de parcourir et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de son frère. Du pied, il déplaça sa chaise pour faire face à celui-ci et s'assit tranquillement, son fils endormis dans ses bras.

« C'est ton bébé ?

- Non, c'est celui de Merlin. Évidement que c'est mon bébé. Et c'est un garçon. Tu sais, depuis notre premier enfant, ma femme et moi on avait décidé que si s'était une fille elle s'appellerait Ginevra.

- C'est un joli nom.

- Mais jusqu'ici on a eu que des garçons. La dernière fois, j'avais choisi un nom très spécial si s'était un garçon, mais on a eu des jumeaux alors on a changé nos plans. Mais cette fois ça n'y coupera pas. Il portera le nom que j'ai choisi.

- Et c'est quoi ce nom ?

- Le tien. Mon fils s'appelle comme mon frère. Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, tu restes mon frère et que je n'ai jamais réussi à te haïr réellement. À part quand tu es né mais t'étais vraiment très moche alors je suis pardonné. Sinon tu restes à jamais mon petit frère un peu chiant voir carrément insupportable où détestable. Mais mon frère tout de même. Alors quand tu seras en état, tu viendra avec moi. On va te remettre sur pieds tu verras. Ça ira mieux Ronald. Je te le promets. »


	6. Ginevra

« Ils sont où les tontons ? »

La petite voix de s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant pas là la carapace de silence que s'étaient forgés les plus vieux. Arthur jeta un regard inquiet à sa femme mais fus soulagé de constater qu'elle faisait face à la situation avec courage.

Bill, assit sur le canapé berçait doucement Ron, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer son frère qui de toute façon, dormais paisiblement. Charlie, de son côté, tentait de s'occuper l'esprit en racontant une histoire de dragons abracadabrante aux jumeaux. Seul Percy qui dessinait sur le coin de la table basse avait osé exprimer à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait à voix basse. Hormis les jumeaux et Ron, encore trop petits pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Fabian et Gidéon auraient dut être rentré depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Et une demi-heure de retard, s'était trente minutes durant lesquels la famille ne respirait plus. Arthur reporta son regard vers ses patates – qu'il avait appris à éplucher en dix ans – et laissa à sa femme le soin de répondre. La rousse inspira profondément pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions et répondit d'une voix neutre :

« Ils vont arriver. »

Suite à cette phrase dont son troisième fils s'était contenté, au contraire de ses aînés, le silence repris ses droits. Arthur continuait de régler leurs comptes à tous les tubercules qui tombaient sous ses mains et Molly lisait un livre intitulé « les mystères de la grossesse » qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur depuis longtemps.

Le matin même, les jumeaux avaient été envoyés en mission avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre et avait promis de rentrer vers neuf heures. Or, il était à présent neuf heures et demi et pas le moindre frère, oncle et ami n'avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Pendant un long moment encore, le silence régna en maître sur le salon.

« Bon, il est peut-être temps d'aller vous coucher, proposa Arthur à ses enfants quand les aiguilles de leurs pendules frôlèrent les dix heures.

- Je refuse d'aller au lit temps que les tontons ne sont pas revenus, trancha Bill d'un ton implacable.

- Pareil ! Renchérit Charlie.

- Si vont pas se coucher, alors pas moi non plus ! S'insurgea Percy.

- Non plus ! S'écrièrent Fred et George d'une seule voix. Non plus ! »

Finalement, il n'y eut que Ron pour ne pas contester l'ordre paternel. Mais le rouquin mis surtout ça sur le compte du fait que son dernier fils dormais et surtout, ne savait pas encore parler. Sinon, aucun doute qu'il se serait rangé du côté de ses aînés.

Et le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas envie de lutter contre six gamins à cet instant. Il n'insista donc pas et continua de tuer ses patates.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus les gestes de Molly devenaient nerveux et saccadés. De même, Ron était à présent plus secoué que bercé, l'histoire de Charlie devenait de plus en plus incohérente et les pauvres tubercules se trouvaient réduites à de minuscules bouts de légumes.

Quand les aiguilles eurent de nouveau effectuées un tour du cadran, Arthur se trouva contraint de stopper son activité. D'abord parce qu'il ne trouva plus de patate à éplucher, et ensuite parce que la lame du couteau dans son pouce lui fit très mal. Il jura bruyamment et enfourna son pouce dans sa bouche. Ce geste le ramena soudain dix ans en arrière à la naissance de Bill et il s'apprêtait à courir dans la salle de bain quand la main de Molly saisit la sienne. Elle le soigna sans un mot et se dressa nerveusement sur ses jambes.

« Merci mon cœur... marmonna le rouquin. Il n'y a plus de patates ?

- Je te signal qu'avec tout ce que tu as épluché, on en a pour au moins deux semaines. Et seulement si on en mange à tous les repas, matin, midi et soir. »

Confus, le jeune homme regarda le tas de tubercules qui, effectivement, aurait pu nourrir la totalité des élèves de Poudlard, en rajoutant les professeurs, les elfes, les fantômes et tous les monstres qui peuplaient le parc du château. Tandis que sa femme se rendait dans la cuisine et commençait à laver bruyamment les assiettes, Arthur fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les légumes de la surface de la table et se chercha une autre activité apte à lui occuper l'esprit.

Il allait de nouveau ordonner à ses fils d'aller se coucher – et avec la ferme intention d'être obéis cette fois – quand ceux-ci furent sauvé par le gong. Ou plutôt, par les trois coups frappés contre la porte.

Un grand sourire de soulagement naquit alors sur les lèvres du rouquin ainsi que sur celles de ses deux aînés. Il tendit l'oreille en quête des habituels hurlements qui suivaient immanquablement les retards des jumeaux, mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. À la place, un grand fracas de verre brisé retentit dans la cuisine et le cœur d'Arthur s'arrêta.

D'un bond, il se rua hors de la pièce alors que Bill et Charlie se levaient précipitamment. Quand il entra dans la pièce, les poumons contractés et les entrailles se tordant avec douleur, il put constater qu'ils ne se serviraient plus jamais de la belle assiette bleue que leur avait offerte son père pour son mariage avec Molly – seul et unique cadeau de sa part d'ailleurs –. Alors que ses fils le rejoignaient en trombe, le rouquin redressa la tête et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le figea.

Molly était appuyé sur la table, dos à son mari, et ne semblait tenir sur ses jambes que par un miracle du ciel. Face à elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Dumbledor, l'air grave. Le rouquin comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur refusait d'y croire. Ça n'était pas possible.

« Non... »

Le murmure de Molly lui fit avaler une douloureuse bouffé d'oxygène et il fit un pas hésitant vers celle-ci.

« Professeur...

- Je suis désolé Molly... Commença Dumbledor. S'était une embuscade. Ils ont été séparés des autres et...

- C'est pas possible. »

La voix de Bill avait résonné fermement. Mais c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il s'était avancé dans la pièce, sans prendre garde aux morceaux de verre brisés sur le sol.

« C'est pas possible, répéta-t-il. Ils ont promis de revenir. Tonton Fab' me l'a dit ce matin. Il m'a promis qu'ils reviendraient toujours jusqu'à ce que Maman et Papa aient montés leur équipe de Quidditch. »

Le cœur d'Arthur fit une violente embardée à ces mots. Évidement qu'il lui avait dit ça. Quels autres dernière paroles auraient-on put attendre de Fabian ? Le rouquin sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors que Dumbledor regardait Bill, un air infiniment triste sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé William...

- Ils ont jamais mentit ! S'écria soudain Charlie. Jamais ! Quand ils disaient qu'ils reviendraient, ils revenaient toujours ! Vous êtes un menteur ! »

Le père de famille aurait bien aimé croire que son fils avait raison. Il aurait bien aimé croire que Dumbledor mentait. Mais ça n'était pas possible. Pas sur ce sujet.

« J'aurais vraiment préféré mentir... » Murmura-t-il d'ailleurs.

À ces paroles, Arthur vit son aîné serrer les poings et laisser librement déborder ses larmes. Bill fermait les paupières le plus fort possible, comme pour se protéger de cette terrible réalité. En voyant son frère se rendre, Charlie poussa un grand cri de protestation et sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent monter bruyamment dans sa chambre et hurler. Les pleure de Bill redoublèrent et il suivit son frère en courant. Les plus jeunes, eux, restèrent plantés sur place sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Dumbledor fit glisser son regard vers celui d'Arthur puis le reporta sur Molly.

Depuis que le rouquin était entré dans la pièce et jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de secouer la tête négativement en blêmissant à chaque secondes.

« Molly, ce sont des héros. Ils...

- Mais Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ! Explosa soudain la rousse. Il est mort depuis plus d'un mois maintenant !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort Molly. De plus, beaucoup de ses serviteurs sont encore en liberté. Fabian et Gidéon se sont battus courageusement. Il n'a pas fallu moins de cinq mangemort pour les faire fléchir. Ce sont des héros et sans doute parmi les plus puissant sorciers de notre temps.

- Et à quoi ça leur sert maintenant ? Hurla la femme d'Arthur. À quoi ça leur sert d'être des héros maintenant qu'ils sont morts ? »

À ce dernier mot, le cœur du rouquin explosa en mille morceaux et ce ne fut que son instinct qui le poussa à rattraper sa femme alors qu'elle s'écroulait en pleurs. Devant les larmes de l'amour de sa vie, le jeune homme ne parvint plus à lutter contre les siennes. Fabian et Gidéon étaient morts. Ses meilleurs amis étaient morts. Ces deux figurent inébranlables étaient tombés. Les jumeaux n'étaient plus.

Comment ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Et surtout, que s'était-il passé ? Ses deux amis étaient-ils morts sans souffrance ? Où avaient-ils subit le même sort que les Longdubat avant de rendre l'âme ?

« Professeur... murmura-t-il. Est-ce que...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Arthur, souffla Dumbledor en comprenant la question que le rouquin n'avait pas pu poser. Ils n'ont pas souffert. Fabian est mort en silence. Et Gidéon l'a rejoint en serrant son corps contre lui. Les mangemorts leur ont offert une mort indolore. »

**_OoOoOoO_**

« Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! T'es où ? »

Quand Charlie débarqua dans la pièce, Arthur vit bien qu'il faisait un effort monumental pour ne pas éclater de rire. Faut dire qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, il avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de rigoler. Arthur était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir une cage à oiseaux avec son pied, ses bras étant occupé à tenir Ron qui se tortillait tant qu'il pouvait. La position n'était pas très confortable.

« T'chu peux m'aid'cher ch'il te p'chai ? » Marmonna-t-il en tendant Ron à son frère.

Quand son benjamin fut enlever ses bras, le rouquin put enfin retirer la plume qu'il avait dans la bouche et récupérer la cage qui était suspendue à son pied droit.

« Merci Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le garçon.

- J'écris à Dumbeldor. »

Le fils d'Arthur fronça un instant les sourcils sans comprendre, puis son regard s'éclaira.

« Bill va venir ? Il va arriver pour voir le bébé ?

- Si le directeur est d'accord, oui.

- Génial ! »

De joie, le cadet de la fratrie Weasley sauta sur place. Ron, dans ses bras, tapait dans ses mains en riant.

« Je vais le dire aux autres ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de son père, le garçon se rua hors de la pièce et criant pour rameuter tous ses frères. Arthur sourit et s'attela à la lettre.

Monsieur le Directeur,  
Je vous écris pour savoir s'il serait possible que mon fils, William Weasley, passe les deux jours à venir chez lui. En effet, nous avons le plaisir de nous annoncer la naissance d'un nouvel enfant Weasley et nous aimerions que notre aîné puisse le voir avant les prochaines vacances scolaires. Cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes puisque les deux jours concernés ne sont autres qu'un samedi et un dimanche. Pour plus de commodité, il serait agréable que vous l'autorisiez à utiliser votre cheminée.  
Bien à vous.  
Arthur Weasley.

Voilà. C'était un peu pompeux mais Arthur ne se permettait pas d'adresser une lettre plus personnelle au directeur de Poudlard. D'abord parce qu'il ressentait trop de respect pour lui et ensuite, parce que malgré tout ce respect, le rouquin n'avait pas encore pardonné au mage d'avoir été le porteur de la détestable nouvelle de la mort des frères de Molly. Le rouquin savait bien que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il ne parvenait tout de même pas à lui pardonner. La plaie n'était pas encore cicatrisée.

En songeant à ses deux amis, le sourire d'Arthur se fana. Voilà la naissance que les deux jeunes hommes avaient tant attendue. Celle qui signait officiellement l'ouverture de l'équipe de Quidditch des Weasley. Et ils n'étaient même pas là. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Arthur secoua la tête pour se reprendre et sortit Eroll de sa cage. Il attacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et lui indiqua l'adresse. En le regardant partir, il espéra sincèrement qu'il ne se perdrait pas en chemin. Eroll n'était pas vieux mais il n'avait jamais été très intelligent non plus. Bon d'accord, à la vérité, il était affreusement bête. Mais c'était l'oiseau que Ronald, le frère d'Arthur, avait offert à son neveu du même nom pour son premier anniversaire et le rouquin lui en avait été très reconnaissant car en ce moment ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or et, après avoir acheté les fournitures scolaires de Bill, ils n'avaient pas eu de quoi s'acheter un hibou pour correspondre avec leur fils. Il avait dont été convenu qu'Eroll serait l'oiseau de la famille. Même s'il n'avait pas plus de cervelle qu'un pigeon.

Quand l'oiseau eut disparut à l'horizon, Arthur se résolut à descendre dans le salon. Là, ses fils s'amusaient à essayer de deviner si le prochain bébé serait une fille où un garçon.

« Moi je vous dis que ça sera un garçon ! S'écria Charlie.

- Naaan ! Fille ! Une fille ! Répliquaient les jumeaux qu'Arthur soupçonnait de contredire leur aîné juste pour le plaisir.

- Et toi Ron tu dis quoi ? Demanda Percy qui était assis par terre à côté de son petit frère.

- Gaba ! S'écria joyeusement le concerné.

- Finalement, je crois que c'est Ron qui a raison. » Conclut Arthur en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Charlie et Percy éclatèrent de rire alors que les jumeaux avaient commencé à se donner des coups de pieds et que Ron bavait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le tapis.

« Bon, je vais faire à manger, dit Arthur en ramassant son benjamin.

- Oh non ! C'est pas bon quand c'est toi qui cuisine !

- Non mais ça va ? Je fais ce que je peux figures-toi ! Protesta le patriarche devant la plainte de son cadet.

- Tonton Ron nous dira quand le bébé sera né ? Questionna Charlie après avoir éclaté de rire.

- Oui, mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir tous en même temps à l'hôpital. Vous faites trop bruit. »

Charlie se renfrogna et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les jumeaux qui avaient commencé à se taper dessus à l'aide de leurs livres d'images.

Arthur laissa son fils se dépatouiller avec ses cadets et se dirigea vers la cuisine, après avoir tendus son petit dernier à Percy.

Il fallut attendre la fin du repas de midi pour qu'Eroll fasse de nouveau son apparition. Ce fut Charlie qui se rua sur la fenêtre et détacha le papier après avoir ramassé l'oiseau qui s'était pris la vitre. Il parcourut rapidement le parchemin avant de bondir de joie.

« Il arrive dans dix minutes ! Il arrive dans dix minutes ! »

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Bill était partit à Poudlard et chaque jours ou presque, Charlie se plaignait de son absence. Arthur était heureux de voir que ses deux aînés s'entendaient aussi bien. Il avait craint à la naissance de Percy que ça ne se passe pas bien mais finalement, tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'aîné Weasley surgissait de la cheminé, l'ai un peu échevelé et pleins de suie mais surexcité. Il sauta dans les bras de son père puis se mis à bondir en cœur avec ses cadets.

« Le bébé va naître ! Le bébé va naître ! » Braillaient-ils joyeusement.

Mais ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le message annonçant la naissance du septième enfant Weasley arriva. Malgré toutes leurs protestations, Arthur ne permit pas à ses deux aînés de le suivre à l'hôpital. Il leur confia la garde des plus petits, promettant qu'ils verraient le bébé plus tard et partit.

Il salua les infirmiers présents avec un grand sourire et se rendit dans la chambre de sa femme sans même demander le numéro. Devant la porte, son frère l'attendait et à sa vus, il bondit sur ses pieds avec un grand sourire.

« Félicitation Arthur ! Il était temps ! »

Puis son sourire se fana un peu et il indiqua la porte du doigt.

« Tu ferais bien d'y aller tout de suite. Molly n'est pas trop bien.

- Pourquoi ? »

Ronald ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête avec une grimace de tristesse. Légèrement inquiet, le rouquin poussa la porte de la chambre et regarda autour de lui. Il finissait par bien la connaître cette pièce. C'était ici qu'étaient nés tous ses enfants. Les lumières étaient tamisées et froides, comme dans tous les hôpitaux, les draps de couleur bleu fade et les robe en papier que devait porter les patients d'un blanc vert à vomir. Arthur n'avait jamais aimé l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces couloirs et ses chambres trop sombres.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand son regard s'arrêta sur sa femme. Molly le regardait depuis son lit, le bébé dans les bras. Le rouquin voulut sourire face à ce tableau mais les traces de larmes sur les joues de sa femme l'en empêchèrent. Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. À peine l'avait-il serré contre lui qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

Arthur la serra plus fort. Évidement qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait un enfant et ses frères n'étaient plus là pour l'admirer et la soutenir. Comment ne pas se sentir coupable quand un tel événement heureux survient seulement quelque mois après la mort de deux êtres chers ?

« Molly...

- Tu sais ce qu'aurait dit Gid' ? » Questionna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et tenta de s'imaginer. Rien que penser à ses deux amis lui était encore douloureux mais il fit un effort et bientôt, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Il aurait dit : « Et maintenant ? Vous vous lancez pour une deuxième équipe où vous vous contentez de celle que vous avez enfin ? ». »

Molly eut un petit rire au milieu de ses hoquets et secoua la tête négativement.

« Non... ça c'est ce qu'aurait dit Fab'.

- Oui tu as raison, reconnus Arthur. L'ironie s'était plus son truc. Mais du coup, je ne vois pas ce qu'aurais dit votre frère...

- « Et ben dites donc, elle sais se faire désirer la petite Ginevra ». »


End file.
